Dovahkiin's Effect
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Dovahkiin is sucked into a portal by Hermaeus Mora and ends up in the Mass effect Universe. Starts at ME 2 and will end with ME 3 ending being fixed. Rated M for intense graphic violence and language. Pairings: Dovahkiin: Tali and Shepard(M): Liara. UPDATED: June 16, 2014


Dovahkiin's effect

Disclaimer:" I do not know Mass Effect (Mass Effect is owned by EA studios and Bioware) or Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim (the Elder scrolls series is owned by Bethesda). Or DBZ (DBZ is owned by Funamation, Towi animation, Fuji T.V, and Akira Toryama), Marvel Comics is owned by Stan Lee, Star wars is currently owned by Walt Disney, Halo is owned by 343 industries and Microsoft.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Skyrim: The fourth age, in the age where dragons once again fly in the land of mortals, when the world eater Alduin was supposed to end the world itself he was defeated by a mortal ( at least at some point before Alduin's defeat he was mortal) with the soul of a dragon, he was Dovahkiin, the last dragon born.

The name of this fearless warrior with the soul of a dragon is Malen Katarn. Malen is a Argonian in his mid-30's and is perhaps one of the strongest beings in all of Nirn even before his experiments that made him immortal, his eyes shined a brilliant white light with slits of black for pupils, his scaly skin was a mixed color of dark red around the arms, head, legs, back, and tale, while the front of his torso had a light shade of orange. On his head he had many white spikes that was the human equivalent of hair, though much of the head that didn't have a spike coming out of it was bald.

Before Malen's confrontation with Alduin in Soverngarde he was experimenting with restoration potions and the alchemy armor he had recently made that was enchanted to the max that anyone could possible do unaided, he was creating restoration potions by the thousands and after each one he made and before he started on the next potion, he unequipped and reequipped his alchemy armor and noticed that the intensity of the enchantment to his armor increased dramatically each time he drank the restoration potion he made, he repeated this process until he got tired of doing it, he had drank at least 3 million restoration potions at this point and he really had to pee, but he resolved to make at least 1 million fortify enchanting before he would go outside his house in solitude, find the nearest tree and relieve himself on it. After he was done "draining the lizard" he went back to his house and thought of all the possibilities that were in front of him, not only did Malen know every enchantment in Skyrim, he remembers what Sheogorath taught him while they were in the mind of the late Pelagius.

Flashback:

Malen: "what enchantments and special properties to enchantments can you teach me if I may ask, I wish to become even stronger so that I may slay my enemies and protect my kin?"

Sheogorath:" Wanting a guarantee that you will succeed in your endeavors hmmm? I don't believe you are speaking the whole truth since what enchantments I can teach you will make whatever you have become overkill, though I like that prospect, becoming so strong that your enemies become like flowers to the stormy onslaught of your attacks and all your enemy can do is blow you kisses, this can lead to an over confidence that can lead to madness, which I like, or even if it does not affect you that way, it will at least will incite a fear in your enemies that will lead them to madness and/or shattering their perceptions of the own worlds. Well know it looks like I just did your persuading and argument for you and won! Though wining an argument against your self can either be signs of one's ego taking control of the responses one makes when an argument between the super ego and id happens, or it can be a sigh of MADNESS! But that's why they call me the Mad God. Very well mortal, I shall teach you the enchants for damage reflection, spell reflection, water walking, detect life enchantment that you can activate whenever you need it, but not all the time, I mean Seriously whenever I tried to look at a young laces face whenever I had a detect live enchantment on I could not see her beautiful features that were being obscured by that pink mist; speaking of which, I also will teach you how to make your life detection be able to distinguish between friend and foe, that pink mist never told me whether or not I should gut the first person I see, don't give a flying fuck about them, or to kiss them to help them feel better about being so incompetent of a fighter that they needed someone else to bring them along to their job and do it for them. Then of course there is levitation, how to put as many enchantments on an item as you want, the ability to duplicate items, make enchantments permanent to yourself even without the item on, and a enchantment that makes you immune to ranged attacks that are not based on magic!, it pained me back a long time ago when I could still feel the sting of arrows whenever a stupid archer thought I would be a good idea to shoot me, so when I got back to my office after having to change myself into my own form with someone else's past to remember I decided to create a enchantment that made all ranged attacks that were not based on magic as worthless as telling me to be more sane or to like sanity more, because that would be just…CRAZY!" (After learning all the enchantments Sheogorath taught Malen using his obscure metaphors to explain certain concepts of each enchantment that Malen eventually got). "there you go little mortal, now try not to tell anyone about what I taught you in details that would allow them to replicate the results, it eventually dims the personal value of the enchantments you know and you feel less awesome for it, that and they usually want to stab you in the make so they can take all your hard earned credit, well so long fair mortal. Perhaps sometime when you have off you can visit me in the shivering isles for some cheese. Tata!"

End of flashback:

Malen, having become a master at every skill there is to have along with maxing out all the perks in every skill tree and having all the spells there was to have for all the different schools of magic and all the shouts there was to learn in the language of dragons, as well as learning how to speak the ancient language of dragons so that he would be fully prepared for all the future battles he will have, started to craft every piece of armor and type there was in Nirn along with weapons of each type, though for the dragon bone weapons he crafted several dragon bone one-handed weapons since he liked the feel of a one-handed blade the best. After Malen was done enchanting all the weapons he wanted, it was just the type of material that he liked the best because of its strength and aesthetics. He created a one-handed blade for each type of weapon enchantment there was, which consisted of fire, frost, shock, soultrap, health drain, enemies flee, damage magic, damage stamina, damage health, poison target, and a sword that was enchanted with all of these, he named this sword " Malen's Wrath". After making all the enchantments he could to the armor he wanted to be enchanted and making the enchantments permanent to his body, the enchantments that he made permanent to his body consist of SOOOO MUCH,FAST health and health regen that he actually became immortal and indestructible, just like the daedra and the divines, infinite reserves of magic and stamina ( he will not run out, but he is not omnipotent, but he will not get tried and he never has to sleep anymore), he is immune to magic, fire, frost, shock, physical attacks, and also mental manipulation ( do to his strong will and the strength of all parts of his body, including his brain), he has photographic and eidetic memory due to his fast regeneration rate preventing the natural decay of brain cells that would have eventually led to memory loss. he can also reflect the damage of magical and physical attacks whenever he wishes, he can walk on water, his shouts no longer have a cool down time, he can steal the cloths off a paranoid, alert person without them knowing, he can pick any lock with ease, he can kill a person in front of a guard without the guard know that he did it, all of his spells will succeed without fail and kill/incapacitate anyone within its range, he can float off the ground and pretty much fly ( not at fast speeds, pretty much at the speed of how fast he can run, which is average for a normal, health, fit person), he can make a humble and dole iron dagger into a weapon worthy of a god in both its physical properties and with godly enchantments, he can turn armor made of fur into armor as hard as the hardest form of adamantium which even the hulk cannot break, he can bring beings the size of entire worlds to their knees with a single punch, he can turn a simple staff of fire, which has a limited charge, into an eternity of fire, a wooden staff in his hands would become more powerful than any melee weapon made by mortal and immortal alike, and he can control the amount of power he uses and if he ever needs more power he can just use the process he used to this powerful again and make himself even more powerful.

After months of selling iron daggers he improved for ass loads of gold, ASS LOADS OF GOLD! He decided that it was time to beat Alduin's ass into his face. After he reach Sculdafin, destroying all the undead with as little effort as it takes to close one's eyes, reaching Soverngard and speaking to the 3 dragon born of old, he made good on his decision and punched Alduin in the face with enough force to send him flying and destroy the small mountain that was in front of the hall and skeleton bridge where Tsun was.

Time skip: after Malen Katarn becomes the arch-mage of Winterhold, listener of the Dark Brotherhood, grand master of the Thieves Guild, high ranking officer in the imperial legion after ending the war of brothers in Skyrim by defeating and killing Olfric Stormcloak, defeating the oldest and most powerful vampire in Skyrim Harkon, completing all the ritual quests for the daedric princes and obtaining a daedric artifact from each one, becoming harbinger of the Companions, arriving to a new land called Solstiem that is near Morrowind after being attacked by cultists of the first dragon born Miraak, reading all the black books, learning the shout to thrall others ( including a dragon), reaching the highest point of Hermaeus Mora's realm of oblivion, and defeating Miraak.

Hermaeus:" So my champion, what will you do now?"

Malen:" If I stay as your champion then I could end in a similar fate as Miraak, so I shall fight you for my freedom and survival!" said in a loud and defiant tone with confidence that he will win.

Hermaeus:" very well my champion." He said in an unamused and dole voice expecting an easy victory over Malen.

However as Hermaeus sent a tentacle to impale Malen, before it impacted him, Malen dodged to the right with ease and slashed the tentacle with "Malen's Wrath" which completely destroyed the offending appendage and sent unimaginable amounts of pain as Hermaeus Mora felt the very life leave him and flow into Malen's body, out of a panic with inaudible amounts of anguish, he tore open an inter-dimensional portal in order to send Malen as far away from him as possible since he quickly learned that Malen was immortal and could not be killed or even harmed by the likes of him. Malen impaled his sword into the ground in hopes to resist the pull of the portal, but even though Malen did not give any ground, the actual ground his sword was impaled in gave way and a chunk of the floor along with Malen was pulled into the portal and it closed behind him.

Chapter 2: Dovahkiin enters Mass Effect.

While Malen thought that he would never see his home world again, he did not feel that sad about it since he had done what he needed to do in-order to save his world from the threat of dragons. Malen knew he was not dead since he was immortal so he suspected Hermaeus cast him away through a portal to another dimension of random choice so that he would have the least chance of finding his way back and kill him. Malen must have waited for what seemed like days for him to reach the other side of the portal. When he finally reach the other side of the rift in space time, he was drifting in space near what looked like an asteroid field (Malen knew what asteroids were, but this was the first time in his life he has seen them up close). Since Malen didn't see anything of interest yet in the asteroid field he thought to him-self "I might as well get some shut eye while I'm drifting in this void filled with stars and asteroids." In a sleepy and bored tone, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Time: year: 2185 A.D, 1 month before John Shepard's reconstruction is complete, 10 hours after Malen exited the portal.

Location: Omega, in the Terminus Systems.

Random Salarian engineer working on the scanning systems of Omega:" Aria, come in Aria, this is important." In a worried and hurried tone.

Aria T'loak: "yes what is it? You're interrupting my restful mood and I don't want to hear any bad news right now!" she said demandingly

Salarian: "yes mistress, I'm not sure yet if it's good or bad but a small object the size and shape of a person is heading towards one of the airlocks."

Aria:" well? Have you managed to identify if it's just a corpse that a ship spaced towards us or an idiot trying to board with jets by themselves" in an irritated but slightly intrigued tone.

Salarian:" well, neither one mistress, my scans show no element zero coming from the object, and there has been no ship activity to validate your second guess, though there is something very interesting about this object that you would find most interesting if not alarming to say the least." In a surprised and awed tone.

A long period of silence follows as Aria waits for the newly acquired information about the "person" to be given.

Aria:" and?... don't keep me waiting you dick, you got my attention now so if you don't stop with this suspense shit I'm throwing you out the nearest airlock with your dick in your mouth!"

Salarian:" thhhhhats not necccccesary mistreeees." In a panicked voice. "our scans of the amount of energy, energy that I can't even identify, is off every fucking scale we have, I'm not lying mistress this "person" is radiating more "energy" than this entire fucking station." He then proceeds to send the information from the scans to Aria to prove his claims so that she won't throw him out an airlock for being seen as a liar.

Aria starts to look over the results of the scans that were sent to her, the more she reads the information the more a look of dumfounded amazement and fear appears on her face with ever widening eyes.

Aria:"…..ho…ly…..shit" she whispered to herself at a complete loss for words, she immediately spoke to the salarian over the station wide intercom "Are you SURE that the object is a person?" she asked in a demanding voice.

Salarian: "yes, scanners have identified the object as a person, while they have not found a trace of an electrical impulse coming from a device that would allow a person to propel themselves with jets in space, or any suit of armor with an element zero source of energy that would allow someone to survive a brief amount of time in deep space, but I have noticed that the object is slowing down and moving its limbs on its own."

Aria:" slowing down and moving its arms and legs on its own? That could only mean…."

Salarian:" that the person, who is now just a few hundred meters away from the nearest airlock, eta.. 5 minutes, who has no proper gear to survive in space, is alive and heading towards this station."

Aria:"…."

Salarian:" Aria?"

Aria:"…..hmmm…this could be interesting to say the least"

Salarian:" what could be interesting Aria?"

Aria:" send a message to the guards that I want them on high alert, but tell them to not attack or do anything stupid unless I give the order to do so, open the airlock that he/she/it is approaching, o and tell the batarian guard stationed at the other end of that air lock to be on his best behavior for "our guest""

Salarian:" right away Aria." And he did as he was told and sent the messages to their proper recipients.

Time: 5 minutes after Aria's message was sent to the guards and "greeter".

Location: outside an airlock on Omega

Malen:" hmmm this is interesting, this seems to be a city built into this hollowed out asteroid, I sense thousands of people living within and the nearest way in seems to be this strange metal door." No sooner that he said that the outer door of the airlock spins, unlocks, and opens right in front of Malen. Malen looks confused and amused that the metal door opened seemingly on its own, though he suspect that someone opened it for him since they probably know that he is there.

Malen:" well, this is surprising and interesting, it seems that I have been invited in, hope they have good drinks in there… and beautiful women to!" Malen chuckled at that thought though honestly hoped there was good looking women so that he can have something interesting to look at after drifting in space for 10 hours with nothing to do.

-Incase if you were wondering what Malen has on right now, he is wearing his Arch Mage robes, the diadem of the savant, and a pair of nicely made white boots with Malen's wrath on the left side of his hip.

With his arms at his sides and his tail swishing the bottom of his robes, Malen walked through the outer door casually with a normal pace. He then proceed to walkthrough the inner door that also opened up as he approach it and on the other side of the door that leads to a small ally strip with metal walls and glass looking out into space was a four eyed creature with a slight balloon shaped head with a dark gray shade of skin and humanoid body shape greeted him."

Batarian greeter/guard:" hello stranger, Aria is very interested in knowing about you and wishes to speak with you, she is on the balcony overlooking Afterlife, go there and meet her." He said in an authoritative voice.

Malen:" could you tell me what this place is first if you would please?" said in a polite tone.

Batarian:" you are on the space station Omega, go to Afterlife and meet Aria Now!" he said in a more demanding tone, but as soon as he said that Malen clamped the batarian's mouth shut with his pointer finger and thumb quicker than the batarian could even react.

Malen:" it is not nice to raise you voice at others, especially when they are being polite to you, thank you for telling me where I am, so now I will go meet this Aria that you really want meet to speak to, though the next time you speak rudely to me I will make you eat your own lips and tongue, are we clear." He said in a cold and menacing voice.

Batarian: "Yes sir" he said cowardly.

Malen:" good boy, now please step aside so that I may proceed." The batarian did as Malen told him to do. Malen wondered what race he was and what other races lived on this "space station". It didn't take Malen long to figure out that this place was infested with crime and unlawfulness what with all the filth everywhere, that a considerable amount of the populace looked like they were homeless and piss poor, the god awful smell that hung in the air, and the occasional threats, beatings, and bangs that he learned that came from a ranged weapon called a "gun". After about 30 minutes of walking around, noticing all the different races that lived he and asking the locals about all the different races that lived here and paid them well in gold for their information (about 500 pieces of gold to 4 different locals that told him what he wanted) apparently gold is a very valuable metal worth about 10 credits per septim in this "galaxy" which Malen deduced was the celestial body of a mass collection of stars that these beings live and travel in. Malen learned that the race that he met at the inner airlock was a batarian, apparently they hate humans intensely, the grayish skinned race with the flexing mandibles around the mouth are called turians, they had a first contact war with humans but are in much better relations with each other now, the blue skinned all female race is called the asari, they are very diplomatic and can mate with any gender of any species (that got Malen very aroused but he controlled himself well). Malen stopped by a counter near a set of stairs believing that the batarian behind the counter is a shop owner of some sort.

Malen:" good day to you sir, does this happen to be a shop? If so I would like to by a "Omni tool" with information about the galaxy's races, politics, technology, and history." Malen was told by one of the locals that if he wanted information about the galaxy, then he should buy a Omni tool that has a codex in it.

Batarian:" you have a good eye since your new hear, yes this is a shop, I do happen to have an Omni tool with the information you're looking for, that will be 800 credits."

Malen:" can I pay you in gold coins?" the batarian looks at the sack of gold coins brought on the counter and his eyes lit up with joy.

Batarian:" of course you can! Hmm let's see, judging that these coins are 100% gold, and by the weight of the coins, I'd say that would be 80 gold coins to buy this Omni tool."

Malen:" here you go sir and thank you for the Omni tool, have a pleasant day."

Batarian:" you do the same."

Malen clipped the device to his right arm and pulled up the codex menu and read through all the information that was provided for him, he found a nice secluded area in the back next to a quarien male shop owner. After reading all he could and getting a good grasp about what this galaxy was, had, and has been through, he looked up at the quarien would had been his only company and saw a bit of worry and doubt in his eyes behind his mask.

Malen:" hello sir, are you ok, you seem worried?

Quarien:" who me? Well if you must now, I'm on my pilgrimage but someone stole all the credits I had to buy a transport to get off this station so now I'm stuck here selling items I find here at this shop I set up in the hope to make enough money to pay for a transport."

Malen: "here, take these 100 gold pieces and buy yourself a ticket off, my treat!" said in a cheerful and uplifting way that didn't have any doubts in it to express such generosity. Malen hands him 100 gold pieces and closes the quariens hands around it.

Quarien:" ttthank you so much! Now I can get off this station and complete my pilgrimage, may I know your name?"

Malen:" my name is Malen Katarn."

Quarien:" thank you Malen, I am in your debt."

Malen:" fare well then, and may you have bright days in your future."

Quarien:" bye" as he left he thought that Malen sounded a little like a quarien with the last words he said.

Some of the vorcha that live in the slums in the area where Malen currently was happened to notice the unusual amount of wealth he had in gold, that and he looked a little like royalty with is elegant yet intimidating looking robes he had on, but what really got their attention and made them thought he was royalty was the gold crown on his head that two red gems and a green one in the middle. A group of 5 vorcha armed with standard assault rifles decided that they would kill and rob Malen and take his valuables for themselves, and in that order. One of the vorcha approached Malen with his gun pointing at Malen's head and demanded that Malen give them all his valuables or die.

Malen:" excuse me sirs but did I hear you correctly? You want me, ME to surrender my hard earn valuables to you, YOU?"

Vorcha:" yes now give us what we want or DIE!"

Malen could not help himself as he started to laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor holding his sides and laughing like kid buu in the air did to Goku ( yes there will be reference to other media sources but don't actually affect the story, it's just to help visualize what is going on)

Vorcha:" what the hell is so funny?! We are fucking serious!"

Malen after a few more moments of hysterical laughter managed to calm down, get up and regain his composure.

Malen:" hit me with your best shots dipshits" said in a mocking tone.

This pissed off the vorcha to no end, to not be taken seriously and gun point like they aren't even a threat pushed them over the edge and all 5 vorcha hissed and roared with anger as they all unleashed storms of bullets at Malen who didn't move at all and didn't even flitch that he was being shot at. After all the ammo was used in all 5 assault rifles, the vorcha thought that they had reduced their target to sloshes of blood and guts, though they could not verify that because their movement and bullets had flung all the nasty dust and whatever else was on the floors of Omega that had then formed a grey cloud of particles in front of them. When the dust finally settled, the 5 vorcha just stood there dumfounded in amazement, they unleashed enough bullets to put down a squad of krogan battle masters yet Malen was still standing, unharmed, not even his robes suffered and damage, not a stitch out of place.

Malen:" if you were trying to tickle me, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that, now since I was the gentlemen here and let you go first (Malen pulls his sword out of its sheath with his right and wields it in his right hand with the tip of the blade pointing down diagonally) it's only fair that it's my move now." He said this with a sadistic smile.

The vorcha were gulping in there increasingly dry throats for they all thought :" we are so fucked!" Malen charged the group with his blade glowing a multi facet of colors like fire red, lighting blue and white, frost blue and white, red and purple death, green poison and weakness that seem to scream to the vorcha :" this is going to hurt A LOT!" in less than 3 seconds, Malen had ran the 10 meter distance that was between him and the vorcha and slashed vertically chopping the very unlucky vorcha clean down the middle without stopping or slowing of the remaining vorcha screamed " YOU BASTERD!" and ran at Malen in a violent rage of claws and blood lust, but Malen simply straightened himself back up and with a quick movement he back handed the charging vorcha with his left hand so hard that his body smashed against the wall with such force that it left a 1 foot deep by 4 foot wide dent in the wall and the vorcha's body had exploded all over the wall due to his body's inability to hold up against the tremendous force against it ( to put it in perspective, imagine when Cell slapped Hercule away, but instead of hitting a mountain in the background and simply falling down, imagine all his internal organs on the face of that mountain and all of his skin flattened against it as it slowly slips down the side with a trail of blood following it, that is pretty much what happened to this unfortunate vorcha) all that was left of this vorcha was blood and half smashed organs in the dent of the wall with a small rug made out of what was left of the vorcha's skin hanging on the edge of the dent. If anyone on the station thought that vorchas were fearless or were too stupid to know what fear was, then they were just proven wrong and if anyone on the station thought that vorchas didn't pee or at least piss themselves, well they too were proven wrong just now (if you want a visual about what the vorcha look like right now, imagine the little grunts from halo without their elite protectors and you run at them).

Vorcha:" RUN FOR YOU LIVES! HE'S A DEMON!" the vorcha tried their best to run for their lives but when they got about 50 feet away they heard Malen shout " Wuld Nah Kest" this was the last sound they heard because in less than a second the remaining three vorcha felt darkness take them and they knew no more. Malen had used a shout to close the distance almost instantaneously and slashed 3 times with his sword, one at each vorcha. One vorcha stopped midstride and fell forwards with his body from the waist up fall away from his legs and skid 3 feet away, vorcha had stopped to turn around, but he didn't get to see what was behind him because before he could half of his body starting from the right shoulder a ending past the left of his hip started sliding off the rest of his body and hit the floor with a sickening squish, the last vorcha paused out of overwhelming fear, but before he could start even moving again he didn't move at all and Malen simply placed a firm grip with his left hand and let the rest of the vorcha's body fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud and clang of metal. While Malen still held the head of the dead vorcha in his left hand, (btw, when Malen killed a vorcha it was covered in the same colors that I mentioned about the sword above but the light soon became mostly violet as energy enveloped them and flew off them like thick steam and went to Malen, when it did, 4 chiming and crashing/water splashing noises were made) he sheathed his sword with his right hand and place his right hand on top of the vorcha's head and thrust his left hand at the bottom of the vorcha's severed neck and shifted his left hand inside the head until he could use his thumb to move the bottom jaw and his 4 fingers to move the rest of the head. Malen then spotted a camera in a corner of the ceiling; he faced the camera with a sadistic smile on his face and his left hand in the vorcha's head, he then moved the mouth and head of the vorcha and started using it like a ventriloquist dummy and he made the vorcha head say "well I guess I couldn't get a Head in life, that's all folks." And with that Malen carelessly tosses the vorcha head behind his left shoulder without looking back and walks away towards Afterlife. The head of the vorcha ends up landing with its mouth open and in a biting pose on the crouch of what used to be its own body.

Time: just after Malen killed the 5 vorcha and made a dark joke/pun with the severed head of a dead vorcha.

Location: balcony overlooking Afterlife.

Aria was looking at what had transpired in just under a minute with mixed feelings of awe and freight.

Aria:"….how the fuck did he do that? Better question, what the fuck is he?" she said the last part out loud and one of her guards thought it was an actual question and answered " I don't know Aria, but he kind of looks like a humanoid lizard."

Aria:" that was a rhetorical question dumass, anyways I thought I heard him shout something before he somehow killed the last 3 vorcha with holy fucking shit balls speed, did anyone catch what he actually said?." Her turian guard was the one that answered the question.

Turian guard:" I think I did mam, I think he shouted "Wuld Nah Kest"

Aria:" do you have any ideas as to what it means?"

Turian:" no mam put I do believe I know why he did."

Aria:" continue."

Turian:" well, putting 2and2 together one could guess that by him shouting those words he was propelled forward at those astonishing speeds we just saw, but I think it only works for him mam since I said those words yet nothing happened to me and I don't believe that me shouting them will change that."

Aria:" are you willing to prove that?"

Turian:" yes mam" the turian guard takes a deep breath and shouts "Wuld Nah Kest". As the turian expected, nothing happened. "Was that sufficient mam?"

Aria:" yes it is, also there is a couple more things from the security vid I wish to review, like for instance what the fuck was that light that came off the vorcha corpses whenever he killed them with that strange glowing sword of his?"

All of her guards shrugged their shoulders and had an "I don't know" expression on their faces, though one batarian guard brought something up about the strange light he noticed.

Batarian guard:" Aria, did you notice when the glow of their corpses turned violet, some of the light started rising off them like steam and when that happened the guy that killed the vorcha started to glow a deeper shade of violet when the light from the corpses went towards him, and then we heard a chime and crashing sounds?"

Aria:" yes I did, do you have any idea what it could be?"

Batarian:" I don't have a fucking clue as to what it actually was, but based on what we saw, I think that every time he kills someone with that strange glowing sword of his, he somehow takes something from them, as to what that is who fucking knows."

Aria:" very astute of you and here I thought you had shit for brains, now last thing, we know based on the stations scans and the security vid that he was not wearing any armor worth its weight in shit, so how the fuck did he not only survive the shit storm of bullets shot at him, but that their guns, while only standard assault rifles but guns non the less, did as much damage as a little kid yelling " you stink" then giggle his/her little happy ass away?" This time no one had an answer for her.

Aria:" alright then fuck, well….. Let's monitor him further to see what happens and perhaps either what we saw will we explain or he may reveal more of what he is capable of." All the guards said at the same time "yes Aria."

The reason why Aria seems so tense is that Aria prides herself on her combat prowess and strategies, then all of a sudden this robed man, who survived the vacuum of space without any gear, shows up on her space station, and starts paying for things and giving generous amounts in gold coins as if he was saying to her "I'm richer than you so fuck you!" to her face (that's how she felt, not what he actually was doing or implied), then he tanks thousands of rounds of ammo like they were petty insults with words that a child would come up with and killed the offenders with such little effort but with such horrifying results that he might as well have commanded the vorcha to jump in a meat grinder and have the vorcha do so without question. All of this was giving Aria's pride a real beating, while Aria is indeed prideful, she is not stupid. So she decided to not to piss off, for now, a person who could rip her head off through her asshole using just 2 of his fingers, and hey maybe he could be beneficial, you never know.

-Side note: I failed to mention that Malen was also experimenting and created many of his own spells before killing Miraak (the spells that he managed to create are as follows: a permanent enchant to himself that reflects damage of ranged attacks that are not magic, improve the damage, duration, and effectiveness of all of his spells at the same alarming amount he improved his health regen, stop projectiles and suspend them in the air with telekinesis (remember how neo stopped the bullets of the agents in the matrix? Malen can now do that lol) and much more that I will reveal later in the story.

After about 30 minutes of walking Malen finally got to Afterlife, well at least to the elcor bouncer in front of Afterlife, Malen noticed the elcor and the elcor noticed Malen and told him that Aria is expecting him and to enter Afterlife in a un-emotional voice

Malen walked up the stairs and through the outer doors. He had entered a hallway with fire holograms on the 2 adjacent walls with a black leather couch on either wall. Near the inner door that leads to Afterlife there were 3 krogan battle masters and 4 vorcha flame troopers, they were scoping for anyone that could possibly have lots of credits on them and take their credits by force. The biggest of the krogan noticed Malen approaching and thought that he must have some serious amounts of credits since his robes and crown made him look like royalty, that's when he motioned to the others that he found their next hit and to follow. Malen was about 15 feet from the inner door when he was approached by the vorcha and krogan battle masters, the krogan in front of the rest of the group faced Malen in a proud and intimidating posture.

Krogan battle master:" you with give us all the credits, valuables, and weapons you have now or die against the might of our weapons and strength, I do hope you choice to fight, me and my boys would love to have some blood sport."

Malen:" hmm, I have a third option, why don't you kiss my ass, I don't mind if you use tongue, and after your done then you all can go fuck yourselves until the krogan in the group are reminded that they are still sterile from the genophage. How's that?"

Now everyone in the group forgot about the credits that Malen could have and all of their minds, including the vorcha, had one thing in them:" YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD COCKSUCKER!" the krogan battle masters unleased their krogan made shotguns while the vorcha ran up to Malen with their flamethrowers scorching anything in front of them, the fire of the flamethrowers was overlapping their sight of Malen, but they all thought that the fucker was dead, but when the smoke cleared, Malen was alive and unharmed in anyway, they saw that his right hand was raised and just in front of him was all the bullets that the krogans shot at him suspend in the air as if they were in a film and someone had pressed pause. Malen then made a circle motion with his right hand, when he did all of the bullets started to turn and now the tips of the tiny but deadly metal slivers were facing the trigger happy idiots. Malen then put his right middle finger and thumb into a flicking motion, when he flicked his middle finger out all of the bullets were shot forward at the same speed that they were shot from the krogan shotguns and were all heading for the lead krogan. The lead krogan didn't have enough time to even think "o shit" in his mind when Malen had flicked his middle finger before his entire body was reduced to a bloody and smoky mess on the floor that looked like someone had smashed a slice of Swiss cheese on the floor. The battle master that was standing to the right of the lead krogan charged at Malen screaming "FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" and tried to punch Malen with all of his might in his face, but Malen fend interest and raised his left hand and easily caught the krogan's fist and began crushing it until it was nothing but blood and bone filled pulp. If it was not for the krogan species having a redundant nerve system then he would have passed out from the pain he should be feeling, The krogan tried to punch him with his other hand, but Malen swatted it away and thrust the pointer finger of his right hand into the krogan's skull. The shear speed of the thrust was enough to blast what had remained of the krogan's brain out of a newly formed whole out of the back side of his head and out through another newly made whole of his body armor, the krogan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he landed on the ground dead with a sickening squish and thud. The last krogan charged at Malen in a blood rage saying "DIE ALREADY YOU BASTERD!" Malen sighed in disappointment and annoyance saying to himself "these dumasses haven't gotten it through their thick skulls that they should not fuck with me, well, I guess I will have to REALLY scare the shit out of them." And with that with that Malen spoke aloud in a low and ominous voice:" Zii-los Dii Du" the very instant Malen said "Du" the krogan charging at him stopped dead in his tracks about 7 feet away from him, the reason is that the krogan died when Malen said "Du" and a few short moments later after the krogan body feel, with the head just an inch away from Malen's left boot, it started to decay in a horrific fashion ( just like those who would look upon the ark of the covenant) until only gray dust remained that made an outline of the krogan who just died there. This was more than enough to get Malen's point across to not fuck with him as the vorcha were sent screaming for their very lives not caring who or what they ran into.

Time: 3 minutes after the vorcha ran for their lives away from Malen into Afterlife.

Location: a blood pack group on omega that was close to Afterlife.

The krogan and vorcha blood pack members were sharing stories of kills, scores, and battles in much detail in a moderate sized room (50x50) when all of the sudden they heard frantic bangs on the doors with screams of vorcha on the other side. The leader of this blood pack group, a krogan, said:" What the hell is that? You there go open the door and see what the hell it is!" "Yes sir" answers the krogan he ordered. The krogan opened the door and saw 4 vorcha flamethrowers scared shitless running as fast as they could inside the room like they were trying to run away from something terrifying. The 4 vorcha ran up to the blood pack leader and screamed:" We wewe have to get out of here! Off of Omega! There there there's a Demon here, yes, yes a demon is here HERE!" with the way they were screaming and the frantic nature of their movements displayed to the 20 blood pack members present that they were not lying at all, but the term "demon" might have been pushing it they thought, but still if something was so deadly that the only word that these vorcha flamers could use to describe their attacker was "demon" then this warranted some investigation, the blood pack leader asked the 4 vorcha :" where and when did this slaughter of our men take place?" the vorcha responded in unison " just outside the inner door that leads into Afterlife, it happened 4 minutes ago." The leader then told one of the techs to bring up the security vid for that area at that time, which the krogan tech obediently did. The vid showed Malen in front of the group of 7 blood pack members, all of the blood pack members who didn't see the brutality he unleashed first hand said "so this is the so called demon? He doesn't look any tougher than a pyjack." The 4 vorcha flamers dare not speak a word for fear that he was listening and would kill them if they insulted him in any way. The vid showed how Malen had killed the 3 krogan battle masters 1 by 1; the first was killed by their own bullets that they shot, the second was killed when Malen thrust his right pointer finger through the krogan's skull, the last krogan was charging at Malen, when he was 9 feet away they heard Malen say:" Zii-los Dii Du" in a low and ominous voice, when Malen said "Du" the charging battle master was 7 feet away when he suddenly stopped and fell forwards. The blood pack members didn't know why he fell over and wouldn't get up until they saw what happened to him a few moments after, the body of the krogan started to decay rapidly until there was only a gray dust outline of the krogan that had died there. The vid had shown the 20 other blood pack members in the room that the 4 traumatized vorcha were not exaggerating when they said that there was a "demon" on omega. After what seemed like hours the blood pack leader finally said:" alright boys, pack everything up, we are getting the fuck off omega!" when the 24 members of blood pack had gotten the fuck off omega, word had spread across the station that there was a "demon" on the station who wore robes and a crown on his head. The stories about this "demon" had reached the ears of Arch-Angle , aka Garrus Vakarian, he thought " hmmm the term "demon" might be exaggerated in their stories but I have noticed a blood pack shuttle leaving this station in a hurry and all the members of blood pack on Omega are getting nervous and tense, hmmm it seems someone is doing a damn good job scaring the shit out of a merc group to be called a demon by a group that consists of vorcha and krogan. I might want to meet this guy and see what he can do and see why krogan, beings that were considered the hardest to scare, would call him a demon."

Chapter 3: Malen meets the Queen of Omega.

Time: 4 minutes after the vorcha had ran for their lives

Location: Afterlife

Aria was completely speechless, she had just witnessed a single man which she guessed was about 6 foot 2 inches tall wearing no armor so effortless take down 2 krogan battle masters and reduce a third one into a crime scene outline on the floor (literally) just by speaking four strange words, for 1 of the few times in her long life, she was actually afraid and the man that was causing her feelings of fear was in Afterlife, her throne room, and was walking straight towards the balcony that over looked it, her throne. Malen had reached the steps the lead up to the balcony overlooking Afterlife when the turian guard stationed at the base of the steps motioned for Malen to go up the steps with his assault rifle. When Malen reach the top of the balcony he had 8 guards of varying races point their weapons at him with hesitant shakes of their hands indicating that they are only pointing their guns at him because they are scared, Malen chuckled softly at the sight of them, they reminded him of the faces of bandits he had killed at Treva's watch tower. Malen then noticed the very attractive blue skinned female sitting on the couch in front of him that he recently learned were the body features of the Asari race. He quickly concluded that the woman in front of him (6 feet away) was Aria.

Malen:" Greetings and salutations, I take it by all the armed guards around you and the calculating, and strong features of your facial expressions and that your sitting on that couch like it's a throne, I take it your Aria T'loak. With that said, you carry yourself in a way that expresses that you demand and deserve the respect of a queen that rules with an iron fist, so I take it one of the many titles I'm sure you have is "Queen of Omega", though I have no doubt that you earned such a position and reputation with your cunning and other strengths of combat that I have yet to see for myself, and judging from how you have kept your position for what I could only guess to be a long time in a place that could only be described as a cesspool of crime and debauchery that Omega has one and only one rule: " Don't fuck with Aria!". Before you get too big of a head from my manners and the compliments I gave you, for it is proper for a man to compliment such a beautiful and strong woman such as yourself, do not think for even a moment that I am in the least bit intimidated by you, your guards, your weapons, intentions, or attitude. I only say this so that you know where we stand, I'm a guest of Omega who will comply with its one rule so long as he is neither threatened nor insulted, and I'm not one of your guards you can order around or one of your dancers you can show off to your subjects. Now with that out of the way, I suppose I should introduce myself." With this Malen took a small bow of his head tilting to the left. "My name is Malen Katarn and it's a pleasure to meet you Aria T'loak, Ruler of Omega."

While Malen was speaking to Aria, a batarian guard was scanning Malen with his Omni tool for any signs of element zero or any indications if Malen was a hologram. When the batarian was done scanning him he motioned with his head to Aria that he was clean other than the holy shit amounts of "energy" that their initial scans of him outside of Omega indicated. During the dialog, Aria's emotions were changing at an incredible rate of change. It started with feelings of surprise and awe that made he think " damn, he's not only strong and fast, but also highly intelligent to figure all that out just by looking at me, I especially like how he deduced Omega's one and only rule " don't fuck with Aria"." It then shift to feelings of intense anger when Malen stated that he was not in the least bit intimidated by her, and she knew he had the power to back up that claim, which damaged her pride even more, which brought about said feelings of anger, but she would not let the true depths of her anger show since she didn't want to have the man standing in front of her as her enemy ( Aria might be a prideful person, but she isn't stupid enough to let her pride get her into a confrontation that she knows she would lose, but that also means that she does not have to like acting humble either). When Malen had introduced himself, Aria had feelings of being honored and respected, but not "ass kissing" as she called it, she actually saw a bit of herself in the way Malen presented himself, intelligent, skilled, powerful, carries a sense of authority that commands respect, and a presence that clearly states " don't fuck with me for your own good.". While she still felt uncomfortable with him right in front of her, she could manage with that because of the manners he used towards one such as are, and the way he presented himself with respectfulness and demanding respect.

Aria:" it is nice to meet you as well Malen Katarn, though next time I would like the pleasure of introducing myself next time." Aria then motioned with her head for Malen to sit on the couch to her right. "So what can I do for you Malen?"

Malen:" Well, I'm a stranger to these parts in case that was not obvious, I could use a temporary place to live and something entertaining to do. Also I would like to ask you if you could create me a bank account that has the amount of credits I have in value of gold coins."

Aria:" well, Omega certainly is entertaining all around, as for living arrangements, there are many apartment complexes here on Omega. Yes I can have a bank account created for you with the amount of credits that your gold coins are worth. How many gold coins do you have by the way?" Malen's only response to Aria's question was to come off the couch and start walking towards the center of Afterlife.

Aria:" Hey I asked you a question damnit!" Malen simply chuckled.

Malen:" I needed more room in order to show you how much wealth I have, speaking of which, you should probably tell your dancers to clear the area." And so Aria did just so and all the asari dancers that were on the platform overhanging a hole made in the floor that lead to the lower floor of Afterlife. After all the dancers were gone, Malen pulled out what must have been the biggest sack (sack of money, don't have your mind in the gutter) that anyone on Omega has ever seen. The mouth of the sack was touching the ceiling of Afterlife, and the bottom of the sack was touching the floor of the lower level of Afterlife, anyone who wasn't behind the counter of a bar or on the balcony overlooking Afterlife was being pushed up against the walls by the sheer size of the sack of gold.

Aria in an astonished voice: "So aaaaaa, how many gold coins is that exactly?"

Malen:" 30 trillion." Said in a monotone voice

Aria:" HOLY SHIIIIIIIT! You are one fucking rich bastard you know that?!"

Malen with a chuckle:" so how many credits is that exactly?"

Aria regaining her usually uninterested domineer:" well, considering the value of each of your gold pieces is worth 10 credits a pieces based on material value, I would say you have 300 trillion credits, making you the richest man in the galaxy."

Malen:" so can you give me an account with that many credits in it, without any connection to you so you won't be tempted to foolishly rob from me?"

Aria after telling her techs to make an extranet account with 300 trillion credits in it:" all right all I need you to do is type in a name and password for your account." Aria sends the information and connection to Malen's newly created account while also cutting the connection that the account has to Omega so that no one could steal from Malen. Malen decides to make the name "Dovahkiin" and the password as "Savior of Nirn 102938".

Aria:" all right now that's all done I'll have my ENTIRE work force carry that huge as sack of gold off to be processed. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Malen:" no there is not, but thank you for the offer Aria." Malen stands up off the couch "thank you for your time, company, and services, fare well."

Aria:" good bye to you then Malen, though I would like to ask you a small favor of you."

Malen:" and that is?"

Aria:" please try to clean up after yourself, most of my workers were puking and shiting themselves after looking at the last "mess" you made."

Malen:" I will consider it."

Aria:" that's all I ask, now you may go bought your own way now."

Malen:" thank you."

And so Malen left the balcony and afterlife while looking at his Omni tool at the vast sums of credits he now had, he decided to go back to the batarian merchant and buy some more tech of this galaxy that he was currently in. when Malen got to the merchant and paying the batarian 100,000 credits to get the best shielding equipment and biotic implant that he could get on Omega, Malen's own telekinetic abilities far outstrips most biotic abilities, but the Reave, warp ammo, stasis bubble, singularity, flare, and dark pulse ( the biotic ability that Javik has that creates a dark aura around a target and slowly kills them) interested him to the point that he thought it worth the time and effort to make the powers that a biotic amp gives to a person permanent to himself so that he wouldn't have to actually implant the amp at the base of his skull and so he would not have to deal with the normal cool down time all biotic abilities had after each use, but also decided to replace the power source of the amp with a enchantment so that he could make the effects of the amp permanent and never have to worry about power loss, he also wanted to augment the color of his "biotics" to a deep crimson red for aesthetics, uniqueness, and intimidation. The reason why Malen wanted a shielding system was that he didn't want to always have to focus on actively preventing his reflect attack damage aspect from taking effect when he didn't want it to, though he would also replace the power source of the shielding system with an enchantment for the same reasons he will with the biotic amp. All Malen needed to do now was find a place where there were no security camera's or people that could see what he was going to do, though Malen would also need a workbench and heat source in order to make the modifications he wanted to make to the biotic amp and shield system. It took him about 4 days on the station to find a place that was deserted, lacked security camera, and another 2 days to find a makeshift workbench and heat source, all the tools he needed were in his Omni tool. When Malen was done making the modifications to the amp and shield system (the shields were not like the shields made for armor in this galaxy in terms of look when something hit them, it is invisible so Malen could maintain the impression that it's his body that is stopping the attacks, which it can, and in strength, the shields are impregnable to all attack) it had been 2 weeks after he bought the amp and shield system, though during this time Malen had also purchased apps and improvements to his Omni tool at the cost of 400,000 credits in total ( Malen had purchased over the extranet an improved hacking and slicing mod, a app that turned the color of his Omni tool crimson red, and a combat/hacking drone from a tech merchant on Omega, Malen wanted a very combat capable drone ( since Malen will be getting into a lot of combat situations and did not want it to break when he wanted it to hack something) and one that could hack and slice without leaving a trail that could be traced since Malen was not that confident in his hacking/slicing abilities since they were relatively new concepts to him and didn't have any real experience doing it.

Side note: Malen has currently changed from his arch-mage robes and white boots with the diadem of the savant to a complete set of legendary ( though Malen improved these FAR beyond what most legendary made armors were) dragon bone armor, minus the head ( since the helm didn't really match the rest of the dragon bone armor in terms of looks and feel, also usually armor helms and argonian heads don't mix that well, especially if they had spikes on their heads, which Malen had), Malen had also made himself some dragon bone armor for his tail, which really made him look like a mini, humanoid, dragon but no less intimidating than the real thing, especially with Malen's glowing white eyes with slit shaped pupils.

Chapter 4: The Specter arrives

Time skip: 1 month after Malen first arrived to Omega, and after Shepard was resurrected, investigated freedom's progress, and was on board the newly named Normandy SR-2 and has docked with an airlock on Omega to recruit Archangel, the mercenary, and Doctor. Mordin Solus.

Location: in a walkway just outside the port Shepard docked the Normandy

Shepard (male) along with Cerberus officer/Queen Ice Bitch Miranda Lawson, and former Alliance crosier Jacob Taylor (who really seemed to be a good kind of guy that you could have a drink with) were walking towards where they could see their first new recruit the mercenary Zaeed Massani, but were stopped by a Batarian guard soon after they left port.

Batarian guard:" welcome to Omega Shepard."

Shepard:" you know who I am?"

Batarian:" it's not often a dead specter comes to Omega, Aria had you tagged as soon as your ship entered the Terminus systems. I suggest you go to Afterlife and speak with Aria."

Shepard:" I think you need to relax a little buddy."

Batarian:" Afterlife now."

Shepard:" ok ok I get, I'll go to Afterlife. Bye"

E.D.I:" Shepard reports show Professor Mordin Solus is in the quarantine area here on Omega, I'm also getting reports that Arch-Angle is in a firefight with the 3 main merc groups that are stationed here on Omega. I would advise in speaking with Aria for more information about the recruits."

Shepard:" thanks EDI." The trio then approaches Zaeed who is currently beating the shit out of a Batarian criminal he was contracted to catch. After Shepard recruits Zaeed for the mission against the collectors, Jacob brings up a question that has been in the trio's minds ever since they landed in Omega.

Jacob:" so who will we recruit first?"

Shepard:" I think it would be most wise to recruit Arch-Angel first."

Miranda in a annoyed tone:" Commander, shouldn't we recruit Mordin first, we need him to make the countermeasure for the seeker swarms."

Shepard:" I know Miranda, but based on the reports it seems that Arch-angel is the one in the most imminent danger, and it would be pointless to recruit a dead man, wouldn't you agree Miranda?"

Miranda sighs:" I suppose your right commander, but don't take too long, we need Mordin to make that countermeasure ASAP."

Shepard: "understood; now let us go meet Aria." The trio then proceed to enter Afterlife, along the way Shepard talks a group of armed batarians into leaving the area and later picks up a bottle of seris iced brandy off of a bar counter. When the trio reaches the balcony where Aria is the Batarian and turian guards point their guns at Shepard and team, while the trio does the same to Aria's men.

Aria:" that's close enough Shepard" a batarian guard then stands in front of Shepard and scans his body with his Omni tool."

Batarian guard:" hold still." Shepard pulls out his pistol to show it in front of the batarian in a mocking fashion.

Shepard:" if you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job."

Aria:" can't be too careful, that can be anyone wearing that skin, especially with a dead specter."

Batarian guard:" he's clean." The guard allows Shepard by to be within conversation distance of Aria.

Shepard:" I was told to speak to you. Are you the one in charge?"

Aria chuckles at that and replies full of pride:" I am Omega. I am ruler, dictator, queen and other names like that. Put you need something, someone always needs something here on Omega and when they do they come to me. Omega has one rule and ONLY one rule."

Shepard:" and that is?"

Aria:" don't fuck with Aria!" she says with a smile on her face.

Shepard:" I like it, simple and easy to remember."

Aria:" if you forget, someone will be here to remind you."

Batarian guard:" then I get to toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock." Aria then motions to Shepard with her head for him to sit on the couch on her right.

Aria: "so Shepard, what brings you here?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for recruits to help me stop the collectors from abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems, and I was told to look for you for information."

Aria:" anyone in particular you're looking for?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for Arch-Angel."

Aria:"You and half of Omega."

Shepard:" why is that?"

Aria:" everywhere he goes pisses someone; apparently, he pissed off the 3 biggest merc groups here on Omega for them to actually work together to kill him, which is quite the accomplishment."

Shepard:" what groups are after him?"

Aria:" Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack are the big players here on Omega. They have Arch-Angel pinned but it sounds like they are having trouble taking him out. They have a Blue Suns recruiter over there (Aria points over to her left with her left thumb) hiring anyone who can hold a gun to storm his position, your best bet to get to him is to go with them."

Shepard:" thanks for the info."

Aria:" is there anyone else you need help finding?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for a salarian scientist named Mordin Solus."

Aria:" I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you. He is running a clinic down in the quarantine zone for plague victims. The guard at the door will let you pass since you look like you can handle yourself in a firefight."

Shepard:" thanks for the info. That's all I will need for now." Shepard stands up and is about to walk away with his team when Aria motions with her left hand for him to wait.

Aria:" Before you go Shepard, you said that you were recruiting for a mission to stop the collectors from abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems?" Aria says this in a way that Shepard is wondering what Aria is getting at.

Shepard:" Yes I am, why do you ask?" with a curious and somewhat confused expression on his face.

Aria:" I have a proposition for you that I think you can't refuse considering what you're up against." Shepard is starting to become intrigued by this conversation because the way Aria is speaking is that while she does not sound like she is lying, he could tell that she was hoping that he would accept her proposal.

Shepard:" What kind of proposition?"

Aria:" there is someone on this station that would be worth more to your mission than an army, interested?" Shepard is taken aback by this, if someone on this station was worth more than an army against the collectors like Aria depicts, then this person could prove to be a valuable asset that he could not possibly pass up, but he would have to see this person in action and know what kind of person he/she is before he believes that this person is indeed worth more than an army.

Shepard:" I'm listening."

Aria:" well, we don't know much about him, though we do know enough to make a rough dossier on him, here, you can have this one." Aria hands Shepard a data pad with the dossier of the person in question on it.

Aria:" though there is one more thing you should know about this person before you go, a word of warning really."

Shepard:" what? Is there something wrong with this person?"

Aria:" no nothing wrong with him, he has manners and restraint. The word of warning is for your own good Shepard, do not get into a physical confrontation with this man!" she said in a whispered and ominous voice.

Shepard:" why is that?" Shepard felt like he was at the edge of a seat during a exciting and suspenseful movie, Aria didn't seem to be the kind of person to give out warnings about other people, Shepard thought that speaking of such things would damage Aria's pride, which seemed like a huge part of her personality, so for her to warn him about this man she is talking about shows great volumes about the value for recruiting this man. Miranda notices Shepard's interest in Aria's proposal and decides to intervene.

Miranda:" Commander we don't have time to listen to a proposal from a crime lord about a recruit whose value to us is in question and sounds like a bunch of bullshit, we need to get to Arch-Angel, then Mordin ASAP!" she said in a very irritated tone. Shepard looks at her with rage filled eyes that she would question his judgment and would speak so rudely in front of someone who not only provided the information on the people they needed but also is offering a potential gold mind of a recruit that may prove invaluable to their cause.

Shepard:" I will decide what is worth our time or NOT Miranda! Now I'm going to listen to Aria's proposal and you are going to follow whatever decision I make! Are we clear?" he says in a commanding tone.

Miranda:" Yes Commander."

Shepard:" good. Now then, where were we Aria, you were telling me about a warning to not get into a physical conflict with this man? Why is that?"

Aria:" the reason why is reason enough for the bitch next to you to never say what she said in front of this man. It does not matter what weapons you have, or how many soldiers you have. You could have a whole god damn army of specter class soldiers with you armed to the teeth with all the weaponry any asshole could ever want, if you face this man in combat as an enemy Shepard you WILL die." If someone who didn't have Aria's reputation and disposition then Shepard would have said that this was total bullshit no matter what he could read from their face and voice, but since it WAS Aria that stated this, this interested and awed Shepard to no end, he REALLY wanted to see what this man was capable of in combat, as an ally of course.

Shepard:" do you know where he is?" Shepard asks not even looking at the dossier he was handed.

Aria:" no one but the man himself does, but he said he was looking for something interesting and exciting to do, based on what you told me he might actually try to find you, more than likely he will be waiting near where Arch-Angel is, since that is currently the most active stop on Omega, for someone(s) like you. Before you go to recruit the others for your mission, I strongly suggest that you read his dossier; I added security vids to it so that some parts of the dossier can be better explained. One last thing, all I ask in return for this information is for you to convince him to join you on your mission and to get him off of Omega, the reason for that is while he follows Omega's one rule, he makes such a huge and terrifying mess out of those who have tried to mug him that none of my workers have been able to clean up his messes because of the sociological scars they get from his messes make them vomit their lungs out and then proceed to pass out, not to mention we don't have the tools to fix the kind and magnitude of damage he has done to at least one hallway on Omega, so having him go with you willingly would be a great help to me and my workers, but it MUST be WILLINGLY, I don't want to have your bodies as a permanent shit stain on some walls on my station." Shepard now was very confused with himself because of the mixed emotions he was getting about this man, a part of him was giddy with excitement to have the chance to recruit such a deadly warrior, but also worried that perhaps this man could be "too dangerous". Weighing his options Shepard decided to give this man a chance as a potential recruit, because the potential reward far outweighed the risks considering the monumental task set before him, to stop the collectors from harvesting human colonies, but even after that Shepard has the daunting task of dealing with the vast armada of reapers that were approaching the galaxy from dark space, so Shepard was willing to take all the help he could get. After making up his mind, Shepard thought it would be best to go to the Blue Suns recruiter and go with them to Arch-Angel, this was going to be the first person he was going to recruit after Zieed, and besides Aria stated that was where this man was most likely to be if he was bored. But before actually speaking with the recruiter who was now just 10 feet away down some stairs standing in front of a console he was using to sign up freelancers.

This is what the dossier Shepard is currently reading states.

Dossier:

-Name: Malen Katarn. Also known as:" The Demon of Omega"

-Species: unknown, appears to be some sort of reptilian humanoid.

-Height: 6ft, 3in

-Weight: unknown, maybe 240 pounds. mostly in muscle

-Eyes: slight pupils down the middle of eyes, like a snake, white GLOWING eyes.

-Body: dark red, scaly skin, spikes on top of his head (appear to have been naturally grown from his body), 4-5 foot long tail, also dark red in color with scales.

-Description: Strong warrior like personality like krogan, but without the needing to act out to prove his strength, also nowhere near as stupid. Has shown a universal I.Q that could put salarian scientists to shame, and has the diplomatic skills of any asari matriarch, but has not always used them, especially if threated.

-Abilities/Attributes/Powers: Strength that makes krogan clan leaders look like salarians with severe muscle dystrophy. Speed that makes drell look like a elcor with its legs cut off. Invulnerability to all known weapons and probably weapons we never heard of. Some form of EXTREMLY POWERFUL and VERSITILE telekinesis that is not based on biotics or element zero, far outstrips anything any biotic can do. Unknown powers that seem to stem from some strange language that can't be translated. Could possibly be hiding vast amount more abilities he has yet to use since his arrival at Omega.

:Attachment- Security vids

Shepard clicked on the attachment and the data pad pulled up a video that had been stored, the video showed how Malen had killed a group of 5 vorcha and suffered absolutely no damage when shot at with thousands of bullets, and used a strange language that Shepard's in-suit translator could not decipher that appeared to make Malen speed forward at speeds Shepard thought impossible even for some small shuttles. Then the vid skipped to when Malen was up against 3 krogan battle masters and 4 vorcha flamers. Shepard stared with his mouth wide up when he saw that Malen had stopped and suspended in the air all the bullets that the battles masters shot at him with their shotguns that only krogans could use. when Shepard saw Malen turn the offending bullets and shot them at the same speed they were shot from the shotguns at their apparent leader with nothing more than a flick of his finger, and that the bullets kept flying in and out of the krogan's body as if the bullets were electrons and the center of the krogan's body was the nucleus, Shepard was starting to sweat waterfalls and he was breathing heavily enough to put Darth Vader to shame. Then Shepard saw Malen stop a charging battle master's fist with his own with such little effort or care like Malen was fighting against nothing more than a child and crushed the krogan's hand into paste with as much effort as it takes to pop a bubble, and when the krogan tried to punch Malen with his other fist, Shepard saw Malen thrust his pointer finger at blurring speeds through the krogan's skull that made a whole out the other side of his head and out through his armor like he was shot in the head at point blank range with a evisorator shotgun. What Shepard saw last in the vid shocked him to his very core and he hoped that this part of the vid was fake. What Shepard saw was Malen standing completely still with a charging krogan battle master in a blood rage who was just 9 feet away. When the charging krogan was 7 feet away, Shepard heard Malen speak what sounded like 4 words in that strange language he heard him use against the previous group of vorcha that his translator could not translate "Zii-Los Dii Du" when Malen said "Du" Shepard saw the charging battle master stop dead in his tracks and fall forwards with his head just an inch away from Malen's foot. At first Shepard thought that Malen strange "power" had paralyzed the krogan, but that idea was quickly and violently thrown out the window when just a few seconds later Shepard saw the krogan's armor, skin, muscle, and bone decay rapidly, FAR too fast for it to be any sort of a natural cause and no weapon, poison, or acid in the galaxy could make any body, regardless of species, decay or dissolve that vast, let alone the armor the battle master was wearing. When the decay and finally stopped ( when it started, it only took 10 seconds for the krogan to be completely dissolved) all that Shepard saw left of the krogan was grey dust that made an outline of the krogan that once laid there. Shepard's entire body didn't know how to take in what he had witnessed, his body had stopped sweating because the muscles in Shepard's head that released sweat couldn't move out of total shock of what was shown to him, and the only words that Shepard could form in his mind was " HOLY SHIT!"

After what seemed like hours waiting for a response from Shepard, Jacob broke the silence.

Jacob:" ummm Shepard, you alright? You face was sweating like a fat guy on a treadmill, what did you see on the data pad?" he said with concern and worry. Shepard finally managed to regain his composure and make his mouth less dry.

Shepard:" There was an attachment on the data pad that had security vids in it, what I saw on them is something you are going to have to see to believe." Shepard gave Jacob the dossier to look over for himself, Jacob had the same shocked and terrified expression on his face Shepard had when he finished viewing the security vids, and like Shepard he hoped that last part he saw was fake, to say that it was terrifying to witness is a monumental understatement. After Jacob finally managed to regain his composure, he handed the data pad to Miranda. When Miranda had finished going over the dossier her face showed a ting of the same shock and fear that Jacob and Shepard had, though she quickly shook her and tried to rationalize what she saw.

Miranda:" this, this has to be fake Shepard. No way in hell is any of that real." While Miranda tried her best to hide and suppress her emotions, she could not help but show a tiny amount of worry and anxiety on her face.

Shepard:" Maybe, Maybe not Miranda, I understand your reserve for believing the security vids, but Miranda think about it, if the vids actually prove to be true, think of what Malen can provide to us in our effort against the collectors and reapers." Miranda did not respond for at least 30 seconds, she was contemplating what Shepard had said, but a large part of her still refused to believe what was on those vids.

Miranda:" ok I see your point commander, but I'm not holding high hopes for this."

Shepard:" all that I ask of you is to follow my orders and my lead; you are entitled to your feelings and opinions. Now if there is nothing else to discuss about it lets go talk to the Blue Suns recruiter about going "after" Arch-Angel."

Miranda:" roger that commander." The trio approached the recruiter that had just called for the next freelancer(s), the Batarian Blue Suns recruiter looked impressed at the trio before them since they looked well-armed and ready for combat.

Blue Suns recruiter:" you three look like you could do some damage, you here to sign up?"

Shepard:" If this is the place to go after Arch-Angel."

Recruiter:" this is the place. The standard fee paid out for completion of the job is 500 credits each. You're also going to need your own weapons and armor." Recruiter looks up at the trio and quickly returns to his console." Looks like you got that covered, and no this does not make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack: you are a freelancer. Just do the job and get paid. Any questions?" he said with a monotone voice.

Shepard:" my team is ready to go, where do we go?"

Recruiter:" A Blue Sun's member is next to the transport you to where the action is, just tell him you're a freelancer gunning for Arch-Angel and he will do the rest."

Shepard:" thanks, I'll be going now." And with that Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda left Afterlife, approached the Blue Suns member and road off to go recruit Arch-Angel, which the mercs don't know yet."

Chapter 5: The Specter meets The Dragon Born.

Time: 10 minutes after the Blue Suns member took Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed to the place where the mercs had Arch-Angel pinned down.

Location: just up the first set of stairs away from the location the blue suns merc plans to drop Shepard and his team off, the stairs are only about 20 feet away from the drop off point.

Malen had arrived at the location where the mercs had Arch-Angel pinned down just 10 minutes ago since he had to search high and low, he couldn't ask the merc groups since Blood Pack had given a description of him to the other 2 merc groups, the message that went with the description was "Do not fucking engage the Demon of Omega or else he will most certainly kill you, unless fighting is the only thing you can do." Malen knew that in order to find a interesting crowd to join, you had to be where the action was, and with all 3 merc groups trying so very hard to kill just 1 turian named Arch-Angle, then this place was the best spot to meet and join a crowd or group of people that needed him to help them with exciting and dangerous things, after all he had nothing else to do and he wanted some adventure and action. He was invisible with his invisibility spell, he was still wearing his dragon bone armor and had Malen's wrath strapped to the left side of his hip. Malen had been waiting at the top of the steps for someone or some people that looked interesting to join this "party", he was getting impatient and bored. Malen was about to considered just going through the makeshift staging area and murder all the mercs he could find so that Arch-Angel would have a much easier time surviving this ordeal, when suddenly he could see a small vehicle come close into view and was parking in the only open box area there was to park in. When the shuttle came to a complete stop, Malen saw a door open upwards and saw 3 individuals step out. The first one to step out looked like a white human male in his mid to late 50's. He had a scar across his left eye and his left eye looked like he was blind in it since it had a milky look to it, he was also wearing yellow armor, and had short black hair, he also had the look of a veteran merc. The next person to step out looked like a black human male in his late 20's early 30's with a bald head, he was wearing what looked like a tough looking black wet suit with a unusual symbol on his right shoulder, he had a strong and attractive looking face, and Malen thought he too looked like a good fighter. The last person to step out looked like a white human male in his mid to late 20's, his hair looked cut to the point where there was only a black coloring on his head to indicate that he still has some hair, he was also sporting some 5'o clock shadow on his face. He was wearing black armor with red strips on the shoulders; the armor also had "N7" in white on his armor's left breast. Out of the three Malen had guessed that this last man was the best fighter among them and there for probably the leader of the group. Malen noticed that they were approached by the blue suns merc that was stationed to wait there for the incoming freelancers. Based on what Malen could tell of the group of male soldiers that has just arrived, this was the "interesting" group he had been waiting for, though he did not know who they were, yet, though the supposed leader looked familiar to him, he thought that he might have seen him on one of the codex entries he read from his Omni tool. With that Malen was feeling all excited and pumped like how a skydiver feels on one of his/her jumps when they are about to jump out of the plane. He decided that the blue suns merc who was about to converse with the 3 new arrivals was his next target and through the euthanizing of the merc is how he would make his entrance.

Malen:" all right then, show time!" he thought to himself as he stealthy crouch walked his way down the stairs towards his batarian target.

With Shepard and his team:

As they approached the stairs that were in view, they were approached by a batarian blue suns merc.

Blue Suns Merc:" it's about time they sent someone who looks like they can fight, did they tell you what we're up against?"

Shepard:" the recruiter was a little vague."

Merc:" we wouldn't get many recruits if they knew the truth. We have Arch-Angel pinned down, but we are having trouble finishing him off, he blasted all of the access tunnels to the 2 story structure, where he is pinned, shut, the only way to him are across a very exposed bridge and he has high ground advantage and is using a sniper to pick off anyone who tries to cross."

Zaeed:" that's goddamn suicide!"

Merc:" pretty much, but you 3 look like you can handle yourselves, just go up the stairs and meee…" the blue suns merc was about to continue his sentence when he was suddenly impaled through the back of his armor, through his spine, internal organs, chest, and out through the front portion of his armor, where the human sternum would be located, with what looked like a blood soaked hand sticking out a good 7 to 8 inches out of the mercs chest, before the batarian could look down to see the hand that was thrust through him, it pulled out and chopped horizontally at his neck with such speed that to Shepard, Zaeed, and Jacob it looked like a red line going across the batarian's neck. It took several seconds for the batarians body to fully react to being impaled, then decapitated, but sure enough the batarian's legs gave way and fell on its knee caps, when that happened the batarian's head fell forwards and made 2 forward revolutions before coming to a stop at Shepard's feet, with the face looking upwards with open, emotionless eyes at Shepard, while the rest of the body fell to the ground with a thud, and a pool of blood started to flow out of the hole in the headless body and surrounded the body, the head was leaking blood from the neck at an alarming rate. When the trio of soldiers finally stop looking at the head and body in a surprised and terrified manner ( lasted about 15 seconds), they looked up to see what could have killed the merc in front of them. What they saw was an invisible hand covered in the red blood of the batarian that once stood before them. Zaeed hand pulled his assault rifle from his back and quickly pointed it at where he guessed the head of the invisible person was, Jacob had done the same thing Zaeed did with his submachine gun. Shepard was about to do the same thing with his shotgun, and when he had it half way raised to the point he intended it, he remembered the description that was given on the dossier Aria gave him, and how it said that he had killed mercs in brutal ways in order to send a message to the other mercs in the room to clear the fuck out, brutal death of a few so that he did not have to kill them all by making them lose their will to fight.

Shepard:" perhaps not the best way in terms of morality and ethics to defuse a combat situation, but I have to admit, if done correctly it could be very effective, and very useful if you didn't want to kill all of your enemies when you were originally going to have to, but I'm going to have a conversation with him about trying to find a less violent way to disarm enemies." Shepard thought to himself, he did not raise his weapon anymore and didn't motion to his team to lower their weapons until he could confirm his suspicions.

Shepard:" is that you Malen Katarn, aka "the Demon of Omega?" when he asked this, the invisible figure shook its blood covered hand until his hand was completely invisible, after that the figure started becoming visible until all three soldiers could clearly see who was in front of them, though only Shepard and Jacob knew his name and the person who had the name.

Malen with a chuckle:" very astute of you, yes my name is indeed Malen Katarn, though it was the Blood Pack who gave me the name "Demon of Omega".

Zaeed:" you telling me that you scared a bunch of vorcha and krogan so shitless that they called you a demon?"

Jacob and Shepard at the same time:" it is true Zaeed."

Zaeed putting away his assault rifle:" fine, but I need to see what this lizard can do for myself before I buy that story."

Malen:" fair enough Zaeed, after all I'm an enigma to you, so I have to prove myself worthy of the title the Blood Pack gave me, but trust me when I say that you will not be disappointed." He said with a smile.

Zaeed:" we'll see about that."

Malen:" may I ask your names?" he says while pointing to Jacob and Shepard.

Shepard:" my name is Commander John Shepard of the Systems Alliance, the first human specter now currently former specter, I was presumed KIA 2 years ago but I'm now back to active duty when the Lazarus project rebuilt me.

Jacob:" My name is Jacob Taylor, former Alliance crosier, currently a Cerberus officer under the current command of Commander Shepard aboard the Normandy SR-2."

Shepard:" May I ask as to why you killed that batarian merc?"

Malen:" I do believe you and I are here to ensure Arch-Angel survives this, eventually he would have learned that you're here to help Arch-Angel and you would have to kill him eventually, so I decided to do it quick and quiet for you. I'll follow behind you unseen and undetectable while you make your way to Arch-Angel, when you engage the mercs I'll come out of cover and help you secure the perimeter. Sound like a plan?"

Shepard:" sure! But there is one thing I would like to ask of you before we begin, I will try to make it short since we are pressed for time."

Malen:" what do you wish to ask?"

Shepard:" I'm here recruiting members for a team to stop collectors from abducting human colonies throughout the Terminus Systems and I'm going to need all the help I can get, I've seen and heard great things about your combat abilities and could use your help, it is going to be one hell of a ride, the only question is are you on board?" Shepard knew that he reeled in the big one when he saw Malen's face light up with excitement.

Malen:" sign me up commander!" he said with a large smile on his face.

Shepard:" Welcome aboard Malen, I'm sure you will make an excellent addition to the team, now let's go save Arch-Angel."

Malen:" Roger that commander." And with that Shepard and his team of 4 now, including Malen Katarn( a funny thing right now, which Malen knew and was laughing his ass off in his mind was that Shepard has no idea that he just hit the biggest jackpot he could ever hope for when he recruited Malen for his mission) went up the stairs, passed all the mercs that didn't give a shit about them, rewriting a heavy mech to attack anything that moves when its activated, and killing the mechanic for the gunship/leader of the freelancer operation. Shepard, Jacob, Zieed, and Malen (still cloaked but was getting ready for a blood bath) jumped over the small divided that blocked the path to the very exposed bridge that led to the compound that Arch-Angel was pinned down in. as the freelancers proceeded to the compound, Arch-Angel shoot a couple of them in the head with his sniper while Shepard thought that now was the time to unleash hell upon the mercs and freelancers.

Shepard:" all right everyone, let's give these mercs a surprise of our own!" and with that Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed pulled out their weapons and were about to shoot the freelancers that were ahead of them, but noticed that 4 of the freelancers who were still supposed to be alive on the bridge had already been killed in brutal ways ranging from a freelancer being thrown over the side of the bridge into the abyss below, a merc whose spine was ripped out of him and used as a projectile to impale another freelancer through his exposed head, the last of the 4 freelancers still on the bridge had his still beating heart ripped from his chest and shoved down his own throat. When Shepard realized that it was Malen who killed the 4 on the bridge he heard Malen Shout" Wuld Nah Kest" and with that Malen shot forward at the same blurring and astonishing speeds that Shepard had seen him do on the security vids on the dossier and in less than a second had reached the 2 freelancers who had reached the compound and killed both of them with a simple decapitation. Malen had did this all with his bare hands, and he was now proceeding upstairs to kill the two freelancers who were hacking the door, Jacob and Shepard were bolted to the floor to say the least when they realized based on what they just witnessed Malen do that maybe the security vids they both looked at were not altered at all, while they were temporarily stunned, they saw Zaeed proceed forward with a grin on his face.

Zaeed:" come on you 2 slow asses, I want to see what our lizard friend does to the unlucky bastards upstairs, if it's anything like what happened down here then I expect there to be pieces of them all over the walls." And with that Shepard and Jacob found their legs again and followed Zaeed into the compound. Malen had proceeded up the stairs with a sinister posture. The two freelancers in the compound were busy trying to hack the door that led to Arch-Angel's sniping look out open, but were having slow progress, but progress none the less. The freelancer who was on the lookout to guard the one hacking the door started franticly taping the shoulder of his "friend"

Freelance hacker:" Yes what is it?! I'm trying to get this damn door open so we can kill that Arch-Angel bastard and get paid! Now what can be so damn more important than that hmm? Can't do your job of protecting my ass yourself?"

Freelance lookout:" you probably should tttturn around." The freelancer lookout was stuttering because he recognized the man that was walking towards them with hands held on each of his sides with the back of his hands facing forward in a stance that looked like they were ready to tear through anything that got in his way, and both hands were drenched in red blood that the freelancer knew was not his own, and was terrified beyond belief because he knew that if the rumors were true, which it started looking that way, then he was going to die. He laid his assault rifle on the ground and laid himself on the ground in a statement of surrender.

Hacker:" what are you doing jackass, get the hell up, do your job, and kill that intruderrrr.." he himself started to stutter when he turned his head to point at the one he could now hear approaching them, but as he saw the face of the man who was now 12 feet away, he too put his gun on the ground and laid on the ground in a statement of surrender.

Hacker and Lookout:" We surrender, please don't kill us Demon of Omega!"

Malen responded to this by getting within just a few inches between the 2 freelancers and gave them a death glare that would have made batman proud.

Malen:" BOO!" with that, the freelancers got up as quickly as their terrified legs would let them and ran down the stairs, only to be gunned down by Zieed, but between that or getting eviscerated by Malen, they would choose Zieed every time.

Zaeed:" decided to scare the shit out of them did you? Good thing I was here to make sure they didn't do something stupid."

Malen:" I don't like fighting or kill those who have lost the will to fight back." Shepard and Jacob had finally caught up to Zaeed and all three were walking to the door that Malen was now leaning against. Shepard heard Malen explain to Zaeed why he didn't kill the last to freelancers and was feeling better about having recruited Malen

Shepard:" so he has a strong code of honor. He is more and more reminding me of Wrex, and I really got along with that krogan, though we did not see eye to eye on a lot of things." Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard:" good job Malen, though next time warn me when you're going to make a move, I know you can hold your own in a fight, but that does not mean that everyone else with you can, you need to stick with the team and be more trusting and trustworthy like warning your teammates when you're going to make a push so that they will now how to react, understood?"

Malen:" well stated Shepard, and your right, what is the point of me getting to the objective if everyone else gets killed because I was not there to protect them. I understand commander."

Shepard with a sigh of relief and a small smile on his face:" good now let's meet our next recruit." With that Shepard walked up to the door, waved his hand that then glowed with an orange light that signified that his Omni tool was unlocking the door, the door opened and the 3 human soldiers and their new Argonian recruit walked in.

Meanwhile Arch-Angel, AKA Garrus Vakarian, was still processing in his mind the carnage that he just witnessed a single man, who looked like a lizard humanoid, unleash on 4 freelancers with his bare hands, ripping through their armor like a gun shot through wet tissue paper.

Arch-Angel:" so this is the infamous "Demon of Omega" I thought that the word "demon" was used as an exaggeration perhaps to lessen the shame that the Blood Pack members who faced and lost to this man felt, but now looking at this, maybe it really wasn't an exaggeration at all." Said to himself, and that brought another thought to his mind. "Shepard is really great at bringing together some of the galaxies strongest, strangest, and most dangerous individuals. He especially got himself a "find" when he probably recruited "The Demon of Omega", though something tells me that he is hiding a lot more of what he is capable of than what meets the eye, that's if you could keep track of him, and on that note; note to self, don't get on that guy's bad side." And with that, Arch-Angel heard the door open and the footsteps of 4 individuals walk casually towards him. He held up his hand to motion to the people approaching behind him to wait a moment, he was lining up his sights on the last freelancers who was a part of the infiltration team (the reason why Malen didn't kill this one is that the freelancer was not on the bridge yet, lucky him!). When the lucky freelancer raised his head just a few inches above his cover, Arch-Angel put a sniper round in his head which killed the "lucky" freelancer instantly. Arch-Angel then got up from his crouching position, put his sniper rifle down, leaning it against a table, putting his blue helmet on the same table, and sat on said table.

Arch-Angel:" Shepard, I thought you were dead." He said in a tired voice while slowly panting.

Shepard:" Garrus! What are you doing here?" he said happily as if he was reunited with an old friend, which it was.

Garrus:" well, after you were presumed KIA, I started getting tired of the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel, thought I could do better on my own, so I jumped ship and came here to Omega. No shortage of criminals here, all I have to do is point my gun and shot."

Shepard:" how did you manage to piss off every major merc group on Omega?"

Garrus:" it wasn't easy, I reaaally had to work at it; I'm surprised that they are teaming up just to kill me. They must reeaally hate me." Garrus then looks over Shepard's team and notices Malen.

Garrus:" so you're the "Demon of Omega" I've had so much about from the Blood Pack."

Malen:" indeed, I am, though the name is Malen Katarn. I assume that you are Arch-Angel?"

Garrus chuckling in an embarrassed fashion:" When I started taking out criminals on Omega, some of the locals gave me that name and it kind of stuck, though uuhh if your with Shepard then its aa (cough) just Garrus to you."

Malen chuckling a little at Garrus' expense:" Fair enough Garrus."

Shepard:" so how did you get yourself cornered like this?"

Garrus:" I was betrayed by one of my own, look Shepard, you get me out of here alive then I tell you the whole damn thing, deal?"

Shepard:" deal. What are we up against?"

Garrus:" Eclipse, Blue Suns, Blood Pack. They will probably send in Eclipse mercs and mechs first." Garrus looks through his sniper's scope." Hmmm looks like the scouts have learned that the infiltration team has failed. Shepard, get ready! Eclipse reading to storm the bridge."

Shepard:" roger that!"

Malen:" Garrus, you said that they have mechs, those are "beings" made of metal right?"

Garrus:" not exactly "beings" but close enough, yes why do you ask?"

Malen with a devilish grin on his face:" you will see, you're gonna love it!"

Garrus:" Hope so, incoming!" a group of small mechs were charging forward with eclipse mercs close behind them. When they were on the bridge Garrus, Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed heard Malen shout "Dwiin Aam Aar" with that the mechs stopped their advance turned around and began firing on the eclipse mercs that deployed them.

-Side note: Since Malen knows the ancient dragon language, I have decided to make up some shouts based on words from the dragon language that would sound like they would create the effect that I desire; for example, "Dwiin Aam Aar": Steal (could not find a word that just meant metal), Serve, Slave: a shout that enslaves beings/animate objects made of metal.

When Shepard, Garrus, Jacob, and Zaeed noticed that Malen had used that strange language to somehow to control the eclipse mechs and send them against the eclipse mercs they each had a different reaction. Garrus merely stated:" Impressive!" Jacob and Shepard both stated:" Damn Malen, how many things can your strange language do?" Zaeed looked amused and perplexed

Zaeed:" well I didn't understand any of that shit, but I must admit what it can do is pretty goddamn impressive!"

Malen:" thank you Garrus and Zaeed, and to answer your question Jacob and Shepard, lots, but those mechs won't last long, stay alert."

Rest of team:" understood."

The mechs that Malen had taken control of through the power of his shout were being quickly decimated until there were none left, but not before taking out 6 of the eclipse mercs (all of them being unarmored). While the mechs were being destroyed Malen had time to look at his teammates' weapons and ponder about something.

Malen:" I wonder if that shout would work on guns, hmmm aahh fuck it let's see what happens." He thought to himself and after making up his mind Malen began in a whisper that no one could hear or pickup "Mid Vur Shaan". Then Malen watched his allies to see if his shout did anything for them.

Meanwhile Shepard and Zaeed were picking off eclipse mercs 1 by 1 with their assault rifles, taking at least 3 seconds each for the unarmored ones, and 8 seconds for the armored ones. Garrus was picking off mercs with head shots with his sniper, having to reload every shot, which took about 2 seconds to do. Jacob was using is SMG to pick off unarmored targets at a rate of 1 per 3 seconds, his reloading takes 2 seconds to do, Jacob was also occasionally using the biotic power "pull" to lift unarmored targets off the ground so they could be easily shot at. When Garrus, Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed had to reload their weapons, they noticed that their guns were covered in what looked like a cold wind, when they tried to reload their weapons, they were startled and amazed by how fast their hands were now moving to reload, and how there was absolutely no friction in the process. When they started firing, they noticed that their weapons were firing at a ridiculously higher rate of fire and were now killing mercs 5 times faster than they were before, and one by one they each asked this in a very surprised but very pleased tone of voice while chuckling in excitement and Amazement "What the hell is going on with my gun? I'm not complaining, but whatever did this to my weapon I want to know so I can keep my weapon performing this BADASS!" Malen didn't have to think to hard that his shout had worked beautifully with what he saw from his teammates and their weapons.

Malen with a hole hearted laugh:" You're Welcome!" Now all 4 stared at Malen in confusion and amazement. "You did this?!" they all asked at the same time.

Malen still laughing:" yes I did. You did not hear me but I spoke in the strange language you know that I use in order to significantly decrease your reload time and significantly increase your weapons' rate of fire." Garrus laughed out loud in a mixture of delight and intrigue.

Garrus:" hey Malen, how many times can you do that and how often can you use it?" he said with fixed eyes on Malen with a hopeful glint in them.

Malen:" I can use it as many times as I want, and I can use it whenever you need it." He said with a smile and closed eyes. Garrus' body language and facial expressions on his face spoke out loud about what he felt about that news "Sweetness!" while the other 3 soldiers just voiced out what they felt about it.

Shepard:" Kick Ass!"

Jacob:" Awesome!"

Zaeed:" OOO Hell YA!"

With Malen constantly enchanting the teams' guns whenever the effects wore off.: Shepard, Jacob, Zaeed, and Garrus mowed down over 200 eclipse mercs and mechs, including the big mech that Shepard sabotaged, into swiss cheese.

Garrus:" You're kicking ass Shepard, the barely touched me and we cleared out all the eclipse mercs in the process."

Shepard:" who is left to deal with?"

Garrus:" well, without eclipse, they lost their mech support which leaves Blood Pack and Blue Suns. I say we hold this position, take our chances. Let me take a look." Garrus walks to the ledge, using the scope of his sniper as binoculars.

Garrus:" they stopped coming over the bridge and are reinforcing the left side heavily. What are they up to?" not a moment after Garrus had whispered this to himself did the team of 5 hear what sounded like a loud crash coming from below them. Garrus looked over his Omni tool to see what just happened.

Garrus:" damn, they breach the low levels. Guess they had to start using their brains sometime. Shepard take your team into the lower levels and make sure they don't get in here. Shut the 3 emergency doors to stop them. I hold my ground here but be quick about it."

Shepard:" Garrus, you are going to need someone up here with you."

Garrus:" you sure about that Shepard? Who knows what you will find down there."

Shepard:" I'm sure, Jacob, Zaeed you stay here with Garrus and make sure he stays alive. Malen, your with me."

Malen:"Why just me Shepard?"

Shepard:" I want to see more of your combat prowess for myself, the more help Garrus gets the better the odds he lives, and I'm sure you will be enough based on what I've seen so far."

Malen:" ok then Commander." So Malen and Shepard walked down the stairs and headed to the door behind the stairs, while Jacob and Zaeed remained with Garrus to give Garrus fire support. As Shepard and Malen walked through the door to the lower levels, Malen could see multiple hostile life forces in three different directions.

Malen:" Commander, I am sensing multiple hostile life signatures in three different areas, north, east, and west. North has the least amount of hostiles, I can only see what appear to be a krogan and a vorcha. To the west I can see 2 vorcha that seem to be blocking a path along with a krogan, vorcha, and varen proceeding down a hallway. To the east I can see at least a dozen hostiles ranging from krogan, vorcha, and varens." Shepard and Malen were still walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the lower levels when Malen made that comment to which Shepard gave Malen a skeptical look to Malen.

Shepard:" I know that your abilities seem weird and unnatural, but come on, "sensing hostiles", you have got to be screwing with me." Malen senses an opportunity for a profit and a chance to laugh at Shepard's expense. They also finally reached the bottom step and were proceeding to the closest hallway that led to the stairs they just descended.

Malen:" Care to make a wager on that Commander?" he said with a cocky grin on his face, trying to hold back a laugh.

Shepard:" I don't really like to gamble with credits but I'll make a wager, if you're right then I'll let you go on the next mission, but if you are wrong then I would like answers to all the questions I will have for you, no holding back."

Malen still having a cocky grin on his face:" deal! I hope your next mission involves me rescuing a hot woman in distress, o did I say in distress, I mean in heat!" Malen says while patting Shepard on the back and laughing loud enough for the krogan and vorcha in the hallway north of them to notice them. Shepard just face palming himself with embarrassment that Malen would say that to him and say it in a situation that called for possible bloodletting.

Krogan:" hey, doesn't that look like…?" the krogan asked to his vorcha partner in crime. The vorcha squints his eyes trying to see who it was, when he did he turned around and walked nonchalantly trying not to draw attention to himself, but on the inside he was sweating bullets.

Vorcha in a whisper loud enough for the Krogan to hear:" let's get the fuck out of here, that's the demon, seal the door behind us, permanently, I don't care if we get shot in the head for being cowards, it's either a shot in the head or being ripped asunder." The krogan nodded his head in agreement and also started to turn around and walk nonchalantly to the nearest door way, shuts it, and blasts the controls to make the door inoperable from that side. Malen had noticed what the Krogan and vorcha did and chuckled loudly, and made a check mark on an "invisible piece of paper".

Malen:" strike one Commander!" he says with a mocking grin on his face.

Shepard:" lucky guess, still got 2 more doors to shut." They then went to the steel barriers that were partially blocking ( think of them as a high road bump, they don't actually block off the path, but make so that you have to vault or climb over them.) the path leading to the next door they need to shut

Malen:" Commander, I think there are 2 vorcha flamers on this path, I advise letting me deal with them."

Shepard:" go for it." Shepard says not quite believing Malen, but since the first door that Malen had been correct. Shepard didn't want to leave it up to chance for him to look like an even bigger ass (dumass that is). Malen jumped over the first 2 steel dividers and landed on the shoulders of the vorcha flamer that was crouch down, waiting for someone to get close enough so he could burn them alive. With a twist of his legs, Malen twisted the vorcha flamer's head 180 degrees, killing the vorcha instantly. Shepard heard a crackling sound that he knew all too well, the sound of someone's neck being snapped to the point of instant death, looking over the first steel divider he saw Malen standing on top of something that apparently fell backwards, and that's when Shepard put 2 and 2 together.

Shepard:" that's strike 2 I bet" he said with a sheepish look on his face that is to likeness of a student getting a question wrong and someone younger than them getting it right.

Malen:" you can move forward now." He said as he jumped off the vorcha's falling body, jumping sideways doing a cartwheel in the air. Malen jumped over the next 2 dividers in a single, cartwheel jump and landing on the shoulders of the other vorcha flamer, only this time Malen landed only with his left foot, his right foot was cocked back like he was preparing to kick a football, which he was but instead of a football, it's this vorcha's head. With a swift kick, Malen punted the vorcha's head into the control panel of the emergency door controls. Malen was moving forward while doing a backflip off the decapitated vorcha, Malen saw a krogan and vorcha running down the hallway to get through to the door way. Malen thought that now would be a good time to test one of his refined biotic powers, in this case, stasis bubble. When Malen landed, he charged his hand with dark energy that was a deep crimson red color, when he released it, there formed in a choke point in the hallway that the krogan and vorcha have to proceed through in order to reach their objective, a large, red bubble of energy that suspended both the krogan and vorcha in stasis. Shepard had reached the divider that Malen had killed the other vorcha flamer, and was surprised to say the least that not only was Malen using biotics, but that his biotics were red, a color for biotics that has never been seen before. Out of curiosity and suspicion, Shepard scanned Malen with his omni tool when he was still glowing with a refined red colored biotic field, to his amazement he found no element zero emissions coming from Malen. So Shepard decided to ask Malen about that when the emergency doors closed ( 10 seconds after the vorcha head smashed into the controls)

Shepard:" I didn't know you could also use biotics, but your biotics are colored red, most if not all biotics are either blue or purple. My Omni tool also detected no element zero emissions from you when you were using your biotics. Care to explain?"

Malen:" I had modified a biotic amp I bought here on Omega to make my biotics red, but before you ask or think so, no I was not born with nodules in my brain; I was able to increase the biotic amps effects to compensate for the lack of those adaptations in my biology. As for why you detected no ezzo emissions is that I was not using element zero to power the biotic amps effects, I also made it to where I no longer need the amp to use biotics at the same effectiveness that the improved amp gave me."

Shepard with amazement and a little doubt in his voice:" how the hell did you do that?"

Malen:" I'll tell you later, for now we need focus on closing the last door, then returning upstairs to assist Garrus."

Shepard:" you're right, let's moves." And with that Shepard and Malen climbed back over the dividers, into the middle room, and entered what looked like a cargo bay to the east of the stairs they went down earlier. Shepard noticed that there indeed were at least a dozen members of blood pack that included krogans, vorchas, and varens. Shepard knew this was strike 3 and now he had to pay up, Malen would be chosen to help him recruit Mordin Solus. But know Shepard was curious as to how Malen could tell not just where the enemies were, but also what species they were, but he would have to ask that question later since they were now being shot at by said blood pack mercs. When the varens started charging at them, Shepard noticed Malen started smiling and then shout "Raan Mir Tah". The charging varen now stopped their charge, turned around, and then started to charge at the vorcha and krogan. The vorcha were too dull witted to adapt to this sudden change and were ripped to shreds by the varen they once fought beside, the krogan, however; were able to adapt and started killing the varen with their shotguns. While the krogan were distracted by the varen that were slowly pushing them back past the archway that held the emergency doors, Malen rushed forward and when he had caught up to the krogan he shouted " FUS RO DAH!" he said with a voice like thunder. The krogan and varen that were arriving behind them were suddenly thrown back violently by an invisible force that threw them backwards a good 15 feet or more, or at least it would had if it were not for the back wall past the arch way being only 13 away. The vorcha that hit the back wall impacted with enough force to smashed their skulls into their brains, killing them instantly, the krogan who hit the back wall managed to live, but were not paralyzed from the neck down. Malen took this time to hit the controls for the emergency doors to close and create another stasis bubble to block any hostiles from moving past a choke point that led to the small open room just past the archway. When all the remaining hostiles in the cargo bay were killed Shepard and Malen walked out of the room and back upstairs where Garrus was. Before they got to the door at the top of the steps Malen tapped Shepard on the shoulder.

Malen:" Commander, I'm sensing 3 krogan, at least 2 vorcha and 2 varens in the compound." Shepard nodded his head, while Shepard now believed that Malen could somehow since life forms because of the overwhelming evidence he witnessed not long ago, but he still wanted to know how Malen can do this.

Shepard:" It could come quite handy for detecting stealth and hidden enemies as well as foil any attempts of an ambush or surprise attack against us." He thought to himself. When they entered the compound they attack the remaining group of blood pack, including its leader on Omega. Malen killed the krogan, each with a single slash of his personal dragon bone sword that cleaved their bodies in half, 2 horizontally, and one vertically, all three krogan bodies then glowed with multiple colors until violet remained and seemed to ebb out of the krogan like thick smoke which made Malen glow a darker shade of violet along with emitting a chiming and crashing sound. Shepard killed the 3 vorcha and 2 varens each with a blast from his shotgun at close range. After all the blood pack mercs were dead, Shepard and Malen went upstairs and rejoined Garrus.

Garrus:" they hardly got through to me Shepard, and took out the blood pack in the process."

Shepard:" Now all that is left is the Blue Suns, I say we take our chances and make a break for it."

Garrus:" you're right, Blue Suns is the toughest group but are nothing that we have not handled before." As soon as Garrus was finished speaking a gunship flew to and hovered within view of a window that was to the right of Garrus' sniping spot. The Blue Suns leader on Omega was the one piloting it.

Blue Suns leader:" Arch-Angel!" he said with anger as he fired his gunship's 2 machine Garrus as Garrus dived for cover behind a small garden platform. Before Garrus could peer around a corner of his cover to look for a chance to return fire, he saw the gunship being crushed into a ball the size of a soccer ball. Garrus looked around to see what caused the gunship to be crushed so violently, that's when he spotted Malen with his left arm extended and his left hand in a griping pose.

Garrus asks with surprise and curiosity:" Did you do that Malen?"

Malen:" Yes I did Garrus, I saw that the gunship was targeting you specifically so I decided to crush it before it could ruin your ever so charming complexion." He said while laughing.

Garrus:" I didn't know I was charming enough for people to crush gunships for me, your losing your touch Shepard, It seems I'm getting more and more popular by the minute!" he said with a chuckle and shit eating grin on his face. Shepard decided it was time to head back to the Normandy, so he called the team and they headed out to the port and entered the Normandy's airlock. Before the inner door of the ship opened to let Shepard and company aboard, a grid began to pass over the shore party to scan them for any abnormalities or deadly diseases. When the scanning grid pass over Malen EDI (The Enhanced, Defense, Intelligence. The Normandy's on board AI)

Chapter 6: Normandy crew and Dovahkiin.

EDI:" Shepard, I am detecting unknown DNA inside the decontamination area (EDI looks through the security cams and notices Malen. Using her quantum computing, she discovers that there are no records of any nature showing evidence of a previous encounter with a species that has Malen's appearance and DNA pattern)," Shepard, you should be aware that both Cerberus and the Citadel Council has specific protocols when dealing with first encounter situations, one specifically is to not allow a new species access to our technology without a thorough examination of the subject's biology and intentions." Malen was getting annoyed that the woman he heard over the intercom was speaking about him like he could not understand her and that he was not even there.

Malen:" Excuse me miss.."

EDI:" I'm the Normandy's Enhanced, Defense, Intelligence, but I am also called EDI for short, I 'am the Normandy's on board AI."

Malen:" yes EDI, I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me like I'm not intelligent enough to understand what offence comments you have made about my ability to grasp this "unique" circumstance. I also would appreciate if you didn't speak about me to Shepard like I am not even here. I find it VERY ironic that in a galaxy where AIs are treated as second rate living beings with the tone of most of the citadel races viewing AIs as illegal contraband instead of actual sentient beings to treat an actual living being with flesh, blood, and bone with the same stereotyping that most of the galaxy views towards AIs, which I believe not only insults me as a person but hurts your races image of trying to be seen as equals to any other race in the galaxy." Malen said in an annoyed and irritated voice.

EDI:" My deepest apologies Mr…."

Malen:" Malen Katarn:"

EDI:" yes Mr. Malen, I apologize for my lack of manners, and my rudeness."

Malen:" Apology accepted EDI. Thank you." Shepard was surprised at how well Malen handled the situation, also that Malen had treated EDI like an actual person while still knowing what EDI was.

Shepard:" well said Malen, Welcome aboard the Normandy, though EDI does raise a point about you. Your species has never been discovered before, so before we can start on the next mission, we need to ask you a few questions about you and have you take a medical examination, will there be any problems with this?"

Malen:" No there won't be Commander, at least not for me anyway." Shepard was confused by that last statement, but figured that Malen was referring to the consequences for delaying the next mission, but if he was going to use Malen on the next mission, there were things he would need to know about Malen. Shepard escorted Malen to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 3, this is where Malen would be seated across from Shepard at the dinner table to go over the question and answer part of the examination, though he won't ask Malen all the questions he wanted answered because he needs to get this done quickly so he can recruit Mordin Solus. Malen noticed how incredibly slow the elevator was. When they finally reached the 3rd floor and were both seated, Shepard began his questions.

Shepard:" All right, I already know your name, can you tell me what species you are?"

Malen:" I am an Argonian Commander. As you probably have guessed, my kind is reptilian in nature though there are several differences. For one all argonians can breathe underwater, another key difference is that while all argonians have strong resistances to poisons, some argonians are born with complete immunity to all poisons and diseases. Argonians have a very high natural regeneration rate, perhaps even greater than either Vorcha or Krogans." Shepard was impressed by what his species can do, and wondered if he could unite his race against the reapers, but first he would need to know where they lived.

Shepard:" What planet are you from?"

Malen:" Me and my kind come from a planet called Nirn, no race from my world has achieved space travel yet, and also I don't think it is possible for you to reach my world since it does not have a mass relay that leads to it." Malen had told Shepard half the truth since he thought that Shepard would not believe that a god-like being had pulled him into a portal to this alternate reality, so Malen told him a more believable reason why that they have never encountered his kind before. Shepard was not quite believing Malen's explanation since it did not explain how he got to Omega if his home world had not reached space travel tech yet.

Shepard:" that does not explain how the hell you got to Omega when you had no ship or shuttle to dock with."

Malen:" well, the truth of the matter would be very hard to believe considering how things work in the galaxy Commander, how am I to be truthful when the truth would not be believable to you?" Malen asked defending himself.

Shepard was taken aback at how well Malen had defended himself against Shepard's disbelief, and since Malen had performed things that Shepard has never seen before and would think of as impossible, he would give Malen the benefit of the doubt.

Shepard:" I see your point there, but if we are to work together, then I need the truth weather you think I will believe it or not." He said in a calmer and more receptive tone. Malen just sighed and took in a deep breath, Shepard could tell that Malen was probably think "He is not going to fucking believe me" based on the expression he could read on Malen's face and how Malen sighed and took in a deep breath. Shepard was used to not being believed, especially from the citadel council casting aside Shepard's statements about the reapers as being nothing more than a fantasy, an elaborate lie from the rouge turian specter Saren to bend the geth ( a race of metal, bipedal networked AIs created by the quariens 300 years ago, and the reason why the galaxy has a law against creating AIs), which still pisses him off to no end, so seeing Malen with in a similar circumstance that Shepard has been in before, so he was willing to hear Malen out, no matter how ridiculous Malen sounded.

Malen:" I was fighting a being called Hermaeus Mora, I struck one of his appendages he used to try and kill me with, he was overwhelmed with agony from my sword strike, to prevent me from striking him again he opened a inter-dimensional portal that sucked me in and sent me to this galaxy near the asteroid field surrounding Omega." He said in a monotone voice.

Shepard tried to keep in his disbelief but couldn't hide it from his facial expressions, but Shepard was still going to give Malen the benefit of the doubt, but wanted some form of proof of Malen's claim.

Shepard:" do you have any proof of that?"

Malen:" yes I do." Malen hands Shepard a data pad with a security recording on it. It was a security recording from the exterior cams of Omega. Malen had the insight to think of acquiring the security recordings of him appearing out of the portal and drift in space towards Omega. Malen had acquired these recordings shortly after obtaining his mods for his Omni tool, and used it to hack into the stations exterior security cams for the footage of him so that if he had to explain his appearance on Omega, being a member of a race that has not discovered space travel yet. If it were not Shepard seeing in person what Malen could do on the battle field, he would think that Malen was doing an elaborate joke to fuck with him, but the vids did offer the evidence that at least Malen was telling the truth when it came to him arriving to Omega through a portal of some kind. Shepard was awestruck when he saw that Malen had survived in deep space with any gear quite well and wondered if after the mission on Omega that Malen could explain how he survived deep space with no gear, for that could be very useful information in the future in case he gets thrown into deep space again, hopefully not due to the Normandy blowing up like the last Normandy did.

Shepard:" Alright I think that will do it for the question portion of the examination, you should go see for the medical portion of the examination, she's in the room right behind you that has a window to view out of and into." He said while pointing his right index finger towards the room behind Malen.

Malen:" Thank you, I will go now."

Malen got out of his chair and walked into the med bay where Dr. Chakwas was stationed.

Dr. Chakwas:" you must be Malen Katarn, the person Shepard told me to expect for an examination."

Malen nods his head.

Dr. Chakwas:" very well, please remove your armor and weapons and place them on the table behind me. After that please put on this patient gown and lie down on the table to your left."

Malen does what he is asked to do and puts his armor and weapon on the table, which the table responds to by creaking and moaning under the weight put on it. Chakwas is surprised that the table would do that. She uses her Omni tool to scan the armor that Malen has put on the table; to her surprise her scans had shown that Malen's armor weighed about 6000 pounds (what Chakwas didn't know is that Malen's possessions were connected to his armor with the mean of a pocket dimension storage compartment attached to his armor, this helps explain why you can carry so much shit on your character without it actually showing on your character's person). Chakwas didn't know too much on armor construction since she was a military doctor so that was not her field of expertise so she didn't ask questions about why Malen's armor weighed 3 tons, but this did give her an idea about how physically fit Malen was, considering that he could carry a armor that weighed 3 tons and move around like it was nothing. She typed on the computer console that she uses to write and file her medical reports and wrote down that Malen so far shows signs of "super human" strength. Chakwas then pulls out a needle to take a sample of Malen's blood and run it through machines that would scan for abnormalities, unique qualities, possible illnesses, and age. When Chakwas approached Malen with the needle, Malen laughed out loud and held out his right arm while still laughing."

Chakwas:" what is so funny?" she asks curiously and a bit annoyed.

Malen:" I don't think that you will be able to extract my blood that way." He said with a smile.

Chakwas:" I assure you I know what I am doing, but thank you for your input, now just relax, this will only take a second."

As Chakwas stabbed under Malen's elbow where the arm bends, Chakwas was taken aback when she noticed that her needle, which could puncher a krogan's tough hide. Chakwas wiped the sweat from her forehead from the shock of the needle breaking and opted for a mass accelerated scalpel. While the scalpel was indeed more effective at cutting into skin the result; however, was the same with the needle. Chakwas resorted to actually using her pistol to just shoot a minor wound into Malen and get the blood that way. To say that she was alarmed when the pistol she used was torn to shreds by the bullet she fired to make a minor wound in Malen's skin to turn out that his skin actually made the bullet bounce off his skin (the shot was flattened due to the force of the bullets velocity crushing it when Malen's skin did not budge a single nanometer) would be a monumental understatement. Chakwas dropped the pistol on reflex when she felt the bullet bouncing inside her pistol and making the pistol inoperable. After what must have seemed like hours, Chakwas finally managed to collect herself from something she thought impossible, apparently Malen's skin is impermeable to any hand held weapon in the galaxy (the reason why she concluded this is that she fired the pistol point blank on top of Malen's right forearm, and since that did nothing, it would stand to reason that not even a sniper round point blank in Malen's face would do anything to Malen either) Chakwas typed down that Malen's body was immune to arms fire, to what extent Malen's skin was impermeable she did not have the space, resources, or expertise to test that. Chakwas is getting a bit frustrated with her lack of progress; she really didn't want to disappoint Shepard to say to him that she couldn't extract even a single red blood cell from Malen.

Dr. Chakwas:" do you have any ideas on how I am to get a blood sample from you." She says preparing to hear an "I told you so!" statement.

Malen:" yes, but it's a bit embarrassing."

Chakwas:" what is it then? You don't need to worry, if it is that embarrassing then I won't tell anyone, promise." She says in a reassuring tone.

Malen:" I can only bleed from my noes if I watch something *cough* pornographic *cough*"

Chakwas just face palms herself knowing where on the ship she could get access to such material. She opens up a comlink with Joker on her Omni tool.

Chakwas:" Joker. This is Dr. Chakwas requesting that you send Malen some of your "inappropriate extranet activities."

Joker:" Waits the lizard guy watches porn?! Well at least I'm not the only one on this sip that does then. What kind does he want?" he says with a chuckle.

Malen talking through Chakwas' Omni tool:" what do you think moron? You and I both don't like to see men naked." He said in an irritated and slight joking manner.

Joker:" true that, true that!" Joker types a few things into his Omni tool. "There you go Malen, the "package" is away, enjoy, but please don't share it with anyone else."

Malen:" unless it happens to be a pretty woman who wants to watch it with me." He says with a smirk on his face and laughing. Joker was laughing as well at the comment that Malen had made, and couldn't agree more with him.

Joker:" I'm starting to like you already."

Malen:" like wise."

And with that Malen pulled up the file Joker sent him and Chakwas handed him a cup to hold under his nose. Evidently the "package" Joker sent was girl on girl of asari and human females with rather well-endowed chests. After Malen had gotten into 5 minutes of the 15 minute vid his nose started bleed profusely and due to Malen's unimaginable regeneration rate, he could not pass out due to blood loss because as soon as any blood left Malen's body, his body would have already replaced all the blood lost. Malen stopped watching the vid after 7 minutes because the cup was full.

Malen:" will that be enough?"

Chakwas who had turned around to give Malen some privacy:" more than enough, let me just put this through the scanner." Chakwas pored some of the blood into a glass vile and ran it through the scanner, after 11 minutes the results were displayed in the medical room's computer. This is it what the test results were.

-Name of blood donor:" Malen Katarn"

-Age: unable to calculate precise age, regeneration rate of patient makes indicating exact age impossible, blood work shows patient to be of at least 36 years of age.

- Blood type: unknown.

-Unique characteristics: immune system's efficiency on unclassifiable levels appears to be immune to all poisons, diseases, and toxins, even plutonium oxide. Regeneration rate of cellular structures also on unclassifiable levels, suggests that patient will never age.

End of report.

Chakwas couldn't even begin to comprehend how any other this was possible, but the test results did not lie, Malen was a marvel of organic efficiency, the apex of health, something that humans have ever only dreamed of achieving, and right behind her was a being who has this very concept flowing in his veins as she typed, but she would only use the blood samples that she got from Malen, she would not ask him to do anything he did not agree to. While this would put the fear of death of natural causes into extinction if they could adapt Malen's regenerative attributes and the effectiveness of his immune system to work for the human anatomy, she would never do something monstrous to achieve this, she is after all a respected doctor, and a kind one at that. After double checking the results for possible errors, she forwarded the results to Shepard.

Chakwas:" All right Malen that's all I need, you can now retrieve your belongings, and thank you for your cooperation."

Malen nods his head and leaves the room.

Shepard was in his Captain's cabin on the first floor, wait for the test results from Chakwas about Malen's medical examination. When he got it as a message on his Omni tool, he looked over the test results and was amazed to say the least.

Shepard:" Malen's regeneration rate puts krogans to great shame. I'm glad I recruited him; he will make a very powerful ally against both the collectors and reapers. " He thought to himself.

Shepard then entered the elevator and went down to the second floor to exit the Normandy's airlock and proceed with recruiting Mordin Solus.

Shepard over the ship wide intercom:" Garrus, Malen; gear up, we are heading to the quarantine zone to recruit Mordin Solus."

Malen was in the Cargo bay doing some experiments with his sword "Malen's Wrath" he wanted to put in another enchantment to it based on the type of power that the sword "Bloodskal Blade". Malen wanted to take the enchantment on the blade, learn it, and put a greatly improved version of it on his blade. Malen had asked for several requisitions in order to make himself a work bench, which was very easy to do, and an arcane table, which was a bit harder, but fortunately Malen already had all the materials needed that EDI could not acquire for him. ( the heat source and forging needs could all be done with his Omni tool, though Malen had to get EDI to program in a hard light hammer function into the Omni tool so Malen could still make Godly weapons and armor whenever he needed to). After 10 minutes of experimenting, Malen succeeded in enchanting his already enchanted sword with an improved version of the "Bloodskal Blade" enchantment. "Malen's Wrath" could now send a ranged magical strike that contained all the effects of the blade into the beam (to explain a bit, if someone were to get cut in half by the beam, then they would suffer fire, frost, shock, and health damage as well as health drain, and soul trap at the same godly level of power the sword already has, but now can do ranged damage with its power. Malen can also change the size and range of the beam to a RIDICULOS degree, whether it is for cutting the antennas off an ant or to cut a reaper in half.). Malen was grinning evilly at his success when he heard Shepard call over the intercom. Malen put his sword to the left side of his hip, went to the elevator and ascended to the 2ed floor to meet Shepard for the recruiting mission.

You can probably guess as to what Garrus was doing before he heard Shepard call for him to join him for the recruiting mission *cough* calibrations *cough*

Chapter 7: Salarian meets Argonian.

Garrus:" don't need any guns Malen?" he said as the trio walked out of the Normandy and were heading to the quarantine area.

Malen:" nope, but it's not like I don't have something that can do ranged attack" he said with a grin on his face, but Malen was not going to reveal his surprise just yet, he wanted to be in a much more exciting fight to show it off, since it would look more badass that way.

As the trio approached the door, that had a security screening grid in front of it, they noticed a human female arguing with a turian guard in blue armor. She was arguing with him about wanting to go inside to get her things, but the turian guard would not budge, mostly due to that the quarantine zone went down into a shit storm of violence and crime because of the plague a couple of weeks ago that is killing everyone except humans and vorcha. Shepard decides to approach and persuade him to let them go in.

Shepard:" look this problem isn't going to go away anytime soon, what you need is someone to solve your problem quickly and that's what I do, solve problems."

Turian guard:" well if you think you can handle it go right ahead, I'll radio command ahead, let them know you're coming."

Shepard:" Thank you."

Women:" hey you will let them go in but not me? You ass."

Turian:" you don't have a grenade launcher lady!"

Shepard, Garrus, and Malen proceeded through the door and door a flight of stairs to an open area where there was 2 blue suns mercs a good 40 feet ahead of them and a batarian who looks like he is suffering from the plague huddled against a corner of a wall to the north east. Malen remembers that batarians despise humans, so Malen comes up with the plan to have Shepard and Garrus wait by the stairs while he deals with the mercs and then heals the batarian in exchange for information about Mordin Solus.

Malen:" Shepard, you two stay back, I will deal with the mercs and then go heal that batarian over there for information on Mordin Solus. It is best if you are not noticed by the batarian since batarians hate humans, and this one probably hates humans even more since humans are not getting sick from the plague."

Shepard:" good call. Garrus stay next to the stairs until Malen gives the "good to go" signal."

Garrus:" Roger that Shepard."

So Shepard and Garrus stayed next to the stairs while Malen turned invisible and proceeded down the small street to the two blue suns mercs in the distance. When Malen got behind the one on the left he decided to have a little fun with him and grabbed the mercs arms, made him pull out his assault rifle and shoot his friend in the head before he could even react. After the merc on the right was dead Malen twisted the other merc's head 190 degrees, killing him instantly. The sick batarian who witnessed this was frightened and wondered what could have killed the mercs when he saw a figure emerge out of thin air in front of him.

Batarian in a startled and surprised voice:" whooo who are you, did you kill those blue suns mercs?"

Malen:" Yes I did, now hold still, this won't hurt at all; in fact, you may like It." he said with a reassuring voice.

Batarian:" what the hell do you..." he began to say with a puzzled look on his face.

Malen waved his hand over the batarian's face as a golden light enveloped both Malen's right hand and the batarian's entire body, causing the batarian to feel as though he was in a hot spring on a frozen mountain. His body tingled with pleasure as the pain and sickness of the plague was being washed away into nothingness. One Malen's hand returned to his side he stood up and offered a hand to the batarian.

Batarian with a curious and awed look on his face:" What did you do? What was that light? I feel….better. No more than better! It's like I'm back in my prime again. The pain is gone!" he said with joyful praise.

Malen:" I cured you of the plague and health other ailments that were present in your body. You are now a picture of health for batarians." He said with a smile on his face and closed eyes.

Batarian:" thank you for your kindness stranger! You have given me the rest of my life back. Is there any way I can repay this kindness of yours?" he said in a humbled voice.

Malen:" do you know where I can find a Doctor. Mordin Solus?"

Batarian:" yes I know where he is, he has a clinic down further in the quarantine zone helping plague victims. Even if you had not arrived I would not dare go to him." He said in a worried tone of voice.

Malen:" o? Why is that?" he said with a curios tone of voice.

Batarian:" A couple of days ago a group of blue suns mercs tried to pressure him for protection money, so he injected them with some kind of toxin that paralyzed them, then gunned them down. He's not just a doctor; doctors don't gun people down and display the bodies as a warning."

Malen:" thank you sir that is all I need. You may go about your new life as you wish."

Batarian:" I will, I hope my people hear word of your kindness." He says with a grateful attitude, and proceeds to walk down the alley way behind him.

After the batarian is out of sight Malen turns around and notices the pile of bodies that were gathered up and burned inside what looked like a small pit in the middle of the street.

Malen:" poor souls, they did not deserve to die like that, perhaps I will give them back the life that was taken from them." Malen thought in a sad tone to himself.

He walks up to the pit and stands next to the south wall of the pit and shouts:"Slen Tiid Vo" .The strength in Malen's shout blew the fire on the bodies out.

Shepard and Garrus were confused as to what Malen was intending to do to the burnt bodies, they thought he must be crazy if he thinks he could do anything for them when they are in this state.

Shepard and Garrus:" What the hell does he think he's is going to acomple..."

They both thought, but their train of thought was suddenly halted when they noticed the bodies started to float in the air and land to the north of the bit, just 6 feet away. As they were floating in the air and were preparing to land, both Shepard's and Garrus' mouths dropped as low as their jaws would let them; their eyes were bulging out of their heads in a comical way as they watched as the burnt bodies started to become less and less burnt until there was no sign of the burning at all, then healthy muscle tissue formed around them in a way that looked like time itself was being reversed. When the bodies finally landed, there were now 12 very healthy and very ALIVE beings stand with surprised, confused, and awed expressions on their faces. There were at least 7 turians and 5 batarians. While they all started saying different things to each other, they pretty much saying things like:" what's going on?", "Am I alive? How is that possible, I died! What could have brought me back." That's when they noticed Malen approaching them with closed eyes and a smile on his face.

Malen:" I noticed the way that you probably died, due to your bodies piled up and burnt in the street, I thought that you didn't deserve that kind of fate, so I decided to use the power of my voice to give you all your life back."

All of the now resurrected individuals now looked at Malen in sheer awe in a way that resembles what people would look like if they saw an angel or a god. Malen looked at them worriedly since he did not want to be viewed as a god; he was born a mortal argonian after all, and he just wanted to have friends and be loved, not worshiped and treated like they were unworthy to even speak to him.

Malen while raising his left hand:" please don't look upon me with such religious intentions and astonishments to explain to yourselves why I was able to do this. I am no greater in value of the soul than any of you; please just live the rest of your lives in what way you wish." Malen said with a fake smile on his face in a worried and slight pleading tone of voice.

They looked on Malen with amazed eyes that someone with such power would also be so humble, so they decided to obey Malen's plea and treated him as they would treat themselves, but this could not hold back their bitter sweet tears in their eyes.

All of the resurrected plague victims at the same time:" ttthhhhank yoou, thank you thank you, we are in your debt." They said while they all profusely cried and some of them with horse voices.

Malen:" it was my pleasure to give you all another chance in this life, perhaps to atone for your sins, or spend time with loved ones that you have not seen in a long time, and besides, it does make the place less scary don't you think?" he says with a chuckle.

Resurrected plague victims:" we will, we will not forget what you have given back to us!" they said in strong, glad voices.

Side note: the reason I made this shout ("Slen Tiid Vo") work on other dead creatures besides dragons is that the translations of the words do not specify dragons specifically (Flesh, Time, Undo).

The 12 resurrected victims then walked down to the stairs where Shepard and Garrus were, still with their mouths open and eyes bulging out. As soon as they passed the two by the stairs, Shepard and Garrus slowly approached Malen, still unsure if what they saw was real, but there was no illusion about this, the people they saw walk by them were real, and alive. When they got to Malen, Shepard stood in front of Malen with a threatening and curious look on his face.

Shepard in a commanding voice, but still trying to hide his astonishment:" How the hell did you do that?!"

Shepard wanted to hold this line of questioning until after they recruited Mordin and set him up in the Normandy's lab, but seeing Malen's "voice" bring back the dead like nothing had happened to them was too much for Shepard to hold back for later. This act, without the aid of technology, was thought to be impossible to all the science in this galaxy.

Malen:" That commander was the power of my shout. I can speak in a language that contains words of power that can be used in all sorts of different ways, which includes reviving the dead. I cannot say the exact words I just used again without causing power to flow from me in tremendous amounts, so I will type them on my Omni tool along with their translation."

Malen brought his right arm in front of him and typed on the Omni tool and displayed what he wrote on a screen produced by his Omni tool to Shepard.

Language: the ancient tongue of dragons.

Words of power used: "Slen Tiid Vo"

Translation: (Flesh, Time, Undo)

Shepard and Garrus would have thought anyone who wrote that was bat shit insane to say that there were "dragons" and they had a language that had certain words and phrases that had great and terrible "power" in them, but after witnessing what Malen had accomplished with these words, and remembering that Malen was from a planet they never heard of, they were willing to believe that Malen had used words in the language of "dragons"; after all, what else could they believe in order to explain what just transpired.

Shepard:" all right Malen, we believe you, though when we get back to the Normandy I want a detailed list of what you can do with these words of power, understand?" he said in a calm, understanding, and slightly demanding voice.

Malen:" I would be disappointed if you didn't commander."

Shepard:" good, let's move out"

And with that the trio pushed forward through the quarantine zone with Garrus using his sniper to get head shots, Shepard mowing down vorcha, varen, and krogan with his assault rifle, while Malen just used his hands and feet to either punch holes into his enemies, or punt their heads into another person.

-Side note: the reason why I'm sometimes a little less descriptive during some scenes is that this is going to be a long story and I don't want for either me or you to lose interest with repetitive details, but that does not mean I won't be detailed when it gets to the more exciting parts.

When the trio finally made it to the clinic where Mordin was, one of the look outs in front of the clinic stated that when they entered for them to holster their weapons unless they wanted to deal with a big mech. The trio obliged and entered the clinic, The clinic had roughly 12 people, ranging from turians to batarians, sitting or lying down on metal benches either waiting for treatment or got treatment from either the plague or injuries caused by the recent influx of violence. Shepard looked around to see where the doctor probably was. When he turned left he could hear a Salarian talking with a human, Shepard guessed that the Salarian was Mordin and motioned to Garrus and Malen to follow him to the small medical operating area (think of it as a makeshift hospital room). The trio stopped in front of a table that Mordin was currently behind.

Shepard:" I assume you are Doctor Mordin Solus, I need your help with a mission."

Mordin:" mission, what mission? No, can't think of that now, sick patients to treat, need to disperse cure in air, already have cure made and ready for release. Though curious as to how sent you?" He said with his voice going a hundred miles an hour

Shepard:" We are working with an organization called Cerberus, they are helping me stop the collectors from abducting human colonies."

Mordin:" hmm Cerberus, have had dealings with them before, pro-human, will join you once cure is dispersed."

Once Mordin said that the emergency light came on and there was a sound as something was being powered down, which in this case was the ventilation system.

Mordin while examining his Omni tool:" Vorcha have shut down the ventilation system, need to bring them back online quickly before district suffocates. Also need to ask favor, my assistance went with some vials of the cure further into the district to help plague victims, he hasn't come back. Here take this cure, once the power is back online, inject cure into ventilation system, cure should disperse. Vorcha will try to halt your progress, need to kill them. Also take this pistol before you gun, found it on dead merc as a sign of good faith."

Shepard:" alright people let's move out" and so Shepard, Garrus, and Malen made their way out of the clinic, out through the streets, killing vorcha along the way, and saving Mordin's assistance from a group of batarians without killing any of them, until they entered a very large open room where there was a large computer console on the back, that suggests that it is the ventilation controls. As the trio walked forward, a group of 3 vorcha approached them with one standing out in front.

Vorcha:" Collectors want plague; we break machines, break fans. Everyone choke and die, then collectors make us strong. You you work for doctor turn on machines, put cure in air, WE KILL YOU FIRST AAAAAAA!" he said menacingly

Malen had enough killing for one day, so he decided to spare their lives and make the vorcha do the work for them. Malen took in a deep breath and shouted "Gol Hah Dov". When Malen shouted, a yellow and blue wave spread outwards from him and enveloped all the vorcha and krogan in the area. Once the yellow energy stopped enveloping the hostiles, Shepard and Garrus notices that their targeting computers didn't register the vorcha in front of them as hostile anymore, which confused them both as to what just happened.

Vorcha in front:" what do you desire master?" he said to Malen.

Malen:" Go to the left and right sides of this chasm and have the others turn on the power, we will insert the cure to the collector plague."

Vorcha all together:" at once master!" they said eagerly.

While they were not that surprised anymore, Garrus and Shepard were still deeply impressed by what Malen could do and wondered what he could do, or couldn't do. They watched as the vorcha walked down the inclines of the left and rights sides of the chasm they were in, and apparently enter a small room and activate the power generators since they could now hear the hum of the power system come back online. Once this was done, Shepard got out of his stupor and walked forward to the ventilation console and injected the cure, which began to spread throughout the district. Before they left, Malen thought it a good Idea to make sure that the vorcha and krogan don't regain their free will.

Malen:" I need you all to do me one last thing, I need you to jump off the ledges into the abyss below." He said with command as the vorcha had come back and were waiting for their next instructions.

Shepard and Garrus thought this would never work, who would throw themselves off a ledge into an abyss just because someone told them to. They were dumb founded when all the vorcha and krogan in the area were hurling themselves off the ledges into certain death without any fear or hesitation while they all were shouting out things like "Your will be done master." With a zealous like tone.

Shepard and Garrus took note as to what the power of Malen's words probably was so that they could ask Malen to use it later when they needed it. The ability to sway a hostile into unwavering devotion with a couple of words would be invaluable in certain combat or diplomatic situations, even if they don't quite understand how these words cause such things to happen, but admired their potential.

Shepard while patting Malen on the back:" Nice work Malen, I think you might need to teach me that one, that could come in handy in many situations I'm in, especially to shut up political assholes without having to deal with the trouble of losing my cool and punching them in the face." He said with a loud, friendly laugh.

Malen:" can do, though it could take you a while. I'm special in terms of learning how to use these words because of the circumstances of my birth, which I will tell you later, but it lets me learn the language that you have heard me using on an instinctual level, it could take as long as learning a new language for you to learn how to use that shout."

Shepard:" fortunately for me, I'm a quick learner; after all, it's one of the reasons how I've manage to stay alive this long." He said with a smile.

Malen:" good, though it's more than just learning the words in order to use them, but that will be for another time, though I am not sure if we have enough time in this war for me to teach you, perhaps after the reapers have been dealt with I will teach you what you want to learn."

Shepard:" good call, the reapers won't wait for me to learn another language before they strike. Let's head back and recruit Mordin."

So the team left the area and went back to Mordin's clinic.

Mordin:" good the district should be stabilizing now, and I see you brought back my assistant, thank you.."

Shepard:" I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, and former specter."

Mordin:" thank you Shepard, now that the plague has been dealt with, my assistant can take over here, since now I can join you and your mission of course."

Shepard shaking hands with Mordin:" Thank you Mordin, we certainly need a person of your expertise on this mission. See you on the Normandy." He said with a glad voice.

Time Skip: Shepard in the Normandy's quantum communicator room (a very small room, roughly 14x14 feet) where he was going to do an overview of the mission and what they need of the doctor, as well as assign a place for Mordin to accommodate.

Shepard:" Welcome Mordin, we recruited you for this mission because the collectors have been abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems, whole colonies have vanished without traces of combat."

Mordin:" hmm, air born virus, no works to slow.."

Shepard as he raises his hand:" you don't have to sit there and guess Mordin, we already know how the collectors have been abducting them, we have a specimen for you to analyze."

Mordin:" yes of course, will conduct tests to find solution to collector paralyzing variable. Going to need a lab."

Edi chiming in:" the Normandy has a fully stocked lab across from the armory."

Mordin:" pilot or crew member maybe, no voice synthesized. Hmm have to ask is that an AI."

Shepard:" this ship is equipped with artificial intelligence."

Mordin:" Cerberus recruiting non-human crew members, Cerberus more desperate than I thought."

Jacob who was also in the room:" the collectors abducted thousands of colonists; we need everything we can get to stop them." Jacob said with determination in his voice.

Mordin:" good, will set up and begin my tests now. Will be in lab if you need me."

With that, the group dispersed; Mordin went to the lab and set up shop there, Jacob went back to the armory, and Shepard went down to the Cargo hold to see how Malen was fitting in.

Chapter 8: Malan Katarn's Loyalty Mission.

Shepard went down to the 5th floor, which was the cargo bay. Shepard wanted to offer Malen a better place but he insisted so that he would not take anyone else's place when they were aboard, that and he did not mind the cargo bay ( ample room for storage and working on his weapons and armor, and no one around to get hurt). There were metal boxes stacked in various place and at the far end of the bay Shepard could see Malen leaning against a strong, sturdy table, along with a table that was glowing blue somehow with a skull on the back end of the flat surface of the table. Malen was still wearing his dragon scale armor. There was a look of anxiety on his face, which worried Shepard a bit since he didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to help Malen if he had a problem. Shepard needed his team at the top of their game with they were going to pull this crazy shit off, and get out alive. Also Shepard didn't like seeing people suffer if he could help it. Shepard approached Malen who seemed to have not noticed him approaching.

Shepard:" hey, I came down here to see how you were fitting in to the Normandy. You look anxious about something, is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Malen, who was fidgeting his feet on the floor, brought his attention to Shepard.

Malen:" yes Commander, there is." He said with anxiety in his voice.

Shepard:" can you tell me? I can help you with what you need that I am able to help with." He said with a calm and reassuring voice.

Malen:" There is an asshole back from my home, or at least has dealings on my home world that still has strings attached to me. While he may not be here physically, it's almost as if I can still hear his terrible voice in my mind, trying to manipulate and mock me. I almost managed to kill the bastard, but somehow he still managed to cast me out of his realm in his body's weakened state." He said with anger rising in his voice.

Shepard:" who was he? I think you may have mentioned it before but it has slipped my mind."

Malen:" His name is Hermaeus Mora. I could have gone back to his realm and tried to kill him again, but Hermaeus is no fool, by a long shot, if he even catches a glimpse of just my tail alone, he will try to send me to another random place. If he does that then I may never find a way back here and help you with your overwhelming dilemma."

Shepard:" is there anything I can do to help you end him?"

Malen:" hmmmmm" he says, trying to figure out if Shepard could actually help him deal with Hermaeus.

Malen knew Shepard would not be beneficial as fire support since Hermaeus would just cast them both out, and that Shepard could not hurt him. So Malen tried to find an indirect weakness that Shepard could help him exploit. Malen could easily hide from Mora with his mastery of stealth and invisibility, but he would need a distraction since Hermaeus could at least sense presences in his realm, if he senses a presence in the realm but can't see anyone then he will assume it is Malen, and create a huge portal to draw everything in where he sensed the "invisible" presence. If Shepard could draw him out and hold his attention long enough for Malen to sneak behind him and stab him, then he could destroy his physical body, which would then allow Malen to use the consume spirit shout to devour Hermaeus' soul to prevent him reconstituting in his own realm, thus ending his hold on Malen forever. Once Malen came up with that much, it didn't take Malen long for him to discover a way for Shepard to draw Hermaeus out and hold his attention. Malen remembers how Hermaeus is ever so eager for new knowledge that was unknown to him. He remembers when Mora impaled the shaman in Solstiem in order to acquire information about his people he was unaware of, which killed the shaman instantly. With how things worked on Nirn compared to how things worked in this galaxy, then Malen was convinced that if Shepard could present himself as a dealer of information of sorts, to convince Mora that he would be willing to trade information about his galaxy for something from him, and to ask him to reveal a good portion of himself to Shepard that is close to ground level so that Malen could get a good jab into Hermaeus.

Malen:" there is actually a way for you to help me, but you have to follow what I tell you to, to the letter. If you don't then there is a good chance he will just kill you, and cast me somewhere else." He said with a very serious tone.

Shepard:" Don't need to worry about that, I will hold up my end, so long as you tell me what that is."

Malen:" I need you to draw him out and distract him while I sneak up behind him and impale him with my sword. You are not going to be in combat for this, if you do try to attack Hermaeus, you will ruin the whole plan. I need you to play the part as a trader of information. Express to him that you are from a different universe entirely and that you would like to trade some of your universe secrets and knowledge with him, but you need to be careful, Hermaeus Mora is probably the greatest mind and manipulator you will ever meet. Try to show case a bit of your technology to him in order to prove to him that you are from a different universe. Try to be the one with the upper hand, more than likely he will tempt you with power or great knowledge of his own to get the upper hand in the deal. Before the two of you make this "deal" of yours, make sure you have the upper hand in the conversation when you demand that he bring himself to ground level, just keep him distracted as long as you can when you have him there. I should already be behind him when he appears. You should notice when I strike. Got all of that Shepard."

Shepard:" So basically you want me to act like a seller of information to someone who seems like the "Shadow Broker" when it comes to information, and keep him interested and focused on me while you sneak behind and stab him in the back. Seems like a good plan to me, but one question. How would I get his attention?"

Malen:" just shout something like "Hermaeus Mora, master of Apocrypha, weilder of knowledge and fate, I come to you with a proposition for you. I come from an entirely different universe unknown to even one of greatness such as yourself, with knowledge you have never encountered. Will you make yourself present before me and hear what I offer? Hermaeus will not be able to resist the chance for new information, and he does not really care if it is being falsified, for he has so much time that he can simply remove the nuisance with false information and simply wait for one of a more truthful nature."

Shepard:" Understood. I assume that Apocrypha is where he is now?"

Malen:" yes."

Shepard:" I have never heard of such a place, but that does not mean I doubt you that it exists, it's just that I don't know where it is. Do you know where it is and how to get there?"

Malen:" funny thing that, I don't know where it is, but I can take us there."

Shepard:" what do you mean by that? If you don't know where it is how do you plan to get us there?" he said with a very confused expression on his face.

Malen pulls out a black book that looked evil. Shepard could only look on in complete confusion that Malen is pulling out a book right now

Shepard:" perhaps it's a book that is a map of some kind." Shepard thought to himself.

Malen:" through this book. This book will take us directly into Apocrypha. Now I can guess that your think that this book is just some map of some kind, but you would be wrong. This black book is actually a kind of portal into Hermaeus' realm. All you need to do is read it. Before you read it I will turn invisible and grab the front of you so that the book will take us both at the same time. I'm sorry about that, but it's the only way for both of us to enter his realm without him knowing I'm in his realm. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our "bonding time together"". He said with a chuckle.

Shepard was skeptical about this, but after seeing what Malen could do, it seemed something like this would not impossible for him to have. Shepard was a bit uncomfortable with Malen piggy backing in the front, but he could see a reason why Malen needed to, if two people entered at different times then someone could determine that there were in fact two people entering. Shepard also chuckled at Malen's little joke. Malen hands Shepard the black book called "Waking Dreams".

Shepard:" is there a particular page I have to read?"

Malen:" no, just open the book to any page and start looking at it. Be prepared Shepard, what you are about to experience is FAR beyond anything you have experienced before." He said with a VERY SERIOUS tone of voice.

Malen then puts his arms around Shepard's neck and his feet around Shepard's waist (Malen is invisible at this point). Shepard believes Malen's, but before he opens the book, Shepard wants to know what to expect.

Shepard:" what should we expect to find there?"

Malen:" A vast ocean of green and black poison, with islands of library's with ghostly monsters guarding their secrets, and due expect large black and maybe green tenticles in a lot of places."

Shepard with sweat dripping from his forehead:" oo is that all?" he said with strong sarcasm.

Shepard:" btw, what does Hermaeus Mora look like? Would like to know who I will be distracting for you?"

Malen:" you will know when you see him, trust me!"

Shepard:" he's that noticeable?" he asked in order to in force the idea for Shepard to look for something out of the ordinary even in this place they were about to go to.

Malen:" Yep!"

Shepard takes in a deep breath and sighs:" all right then, here goes nothing!" he says not knowing what to fully expect, but thanks to Malen's forewarning, he was bracing himself for the worst.

Side note: the reason why Shepard can manage Malen's weight is that Malen had cast a powerful spell of feather on himself when Shepard was not looking.

Shepard opens the black book to roughly the middle page and looked at it. He could not understand the words written in it. A couple of seconds had passed and nothing happened. Shepard was about to ask Malen if there was something he was doing wrong when suddenly 3 large tenticles that came out of the book itself grabbed Shepard and pulled him in. Everything was black for what seemed like hours (but in fact it had only been about 3 minutes). Shepard's awoke to find himself on top of some odd structure. Shepard first saw that the structure that he was on seemed to be made out of books whose age and content could not be determined. He got up and decided to look over the edge, while Shepard is not afraid of heights, when he saw that he was up what seemed like thousands of feet above the surface, he was a bit alarmed by the sheer height of this structure. Shepard also noticed when he looked down that there indeed seemed to be islands in a deep, dark green and black colored ocean. After having his fill of seeing what was below him Shepard looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a little green color with some areas being a deep green and black with what looked like long, black tenticles coming out of holes in the sky that were also black in color. It was a good thing Malen had warned Shepard about what to expect or else he would not have been prepared enough to be in such a bizarre, creepy, and ominous place. That's when Shepard noticed that his front was not as heavy anymore which meant Malen was probably setting up position. Shepard knew he could not do anything to blow his teammates cover, so he decided to look around the top of the building of books he was on. He noticed that the building had four channels of the green and black water run down the middle of each side with an arch above each one. In the middle Shepard noticed large, curved spikes coming out a good 10 to 12 feet of the "ground" and the tips meeting above a small pool of the waters of this place. A little to the left Shepard saw a skeleton.

Shepard:" So that is what could happen to me if I fail my part." Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard had enough of his fill of this demented place and decides it was time to draw out Hermaeus Mora, both that standing around and doing nothing would look suspicious, and Shepard REALLY wanted out of this creepy place. (Shepard is currently standing 6 feet in front of the pool of water/poison)

Shepard takes a deep breath and says aloud:" Hermaeus Mora, master of Apocrypha, weilder of knowledge and fate, I come to you with a proposition for you. I come from an entirely different universe unknown to even one of greatness such as yourself, with knowledge you have never encountered. Will you make yourself present before me and hear what I offer?" he says in a humble, but not submissive tone of voice.

Shepard saw a mass of black tenticles accompanied by thousands of octopus eyes of varying size with one BIG eye in the middle of the tenticles and eyes stare at him from 10 feet off the ground. Shepard had a feeling this was the being Malen told Shepard to distract, Hermaeus Mora.

Shepard:" wow, Malen wasn't kidding when he said I would know when I see him" he thought to himself with sweat dripping in his mind.

Shepard then heard a voice that sounded monotone and low, but this voice gave off such an ominous and terrifying feeling. Shepard had faced down Sovereign, a reaper 2 kilometers, and even faced death without a whimper. But this being just above him felt like he could threaten his very soul, which he could. For one of the few moments in his life, though he did a good job at hiding it, he started to feel like a child. Shepard somehow managed to keep his cool and present himself as a business man of sorts.

Hermaeus:" oo did you now hmm? You look human, though I can sense the presence of death upon you, you have died before and now you seem to be back in the living by means I do not know. I know none of my brothers or the divines did this or else I would have known it. The mortal of Nirn have not learned how to truly bring back a soul from the dead yet, only the bodies with emanations of memories of the one who once possessed it. This means you are not from Nirn or any plane of Oblivion. You have machines in your body the likes of which I have never seen before, which means you are not from this universe at all. I also did get that sense when you arrived to my realm. So mortal, you speak the truth, which interests me greatly, for I am a devoted seeker and holder of all knowledge, and with that knowledge I spin and mold the destines of all those I see fit. So mortal, divulge to me what secrets of your universe you offer me and I will see what I am willing to give in return." He said in a low, monotone voice that sounds very ominous.

Shepard makes a respectful bow to Hermaeus to acknowledge that he was in his realm and ruled here. Shepard was trying to get an idea of what kind of personality Hermaeus had so that he could exploit it and use it to distract him long enough for Malen to stick a death blow to Hermaeus. What Shepard was getting at that Hermaeus Mora was a "person", if you can call him that at all, who thought of himself as much higher than other beings, which Shepard felt like Hermaeus could back up the claim. He also got the feeling that Hermaeus Mora was a being who liked to play writer in other people's lives. Now Shepard was beginning to understand why Malen wanted him dead. Hermaeus Mora was a manipulator of others, he twists and distorts their worlds and robs them of their free will by manipulating other peoples' lives to such a degree where they have to follow the path chosen by him. Shepard REALLY want to kill this being above him, but he knew that based on what Malen told him that probably that Malen was the only one who could actually kill "him".

Shepard:" how very astute of you Hermaeus,. Indeed I am here from a different universe, just as I have stated. Though In return for the information I will divulge to you, I wish to meet someone such as you "Face to Face" if you get my meaning."

Hermaeus:" very well mortal, if that is what you wish."

Shepard was grinning with success on the inside. It would indeed appear that Hermaeus Mora's weakness was his lust for new knowledge and Shepard used that to keep a upper hand in the conversation with Mora. The hole that which held the tenticles and eyes appeared to moved down a bit, then take a more oval shape in front of Shepard. The largest eye had been placed to Shepard's eye level, while the black tenticles and other eyes formed on the inside, around the largest eye, the portal. The portal itself was now to ground level about 2 feet away from Shepard. This was Malen's chance to strike and Malen did not hesitate to take it. Before Hermaeus Mora could speak again a sword was impaled through his biggest eye, which caused him unspeakable pain and, for the first time in his near eternity of existence, felt like he was going to die or at least his body was ( which it did). Hermaeus Mora's body of tenticles and eyes began to decay in a green and black light. When the decaying finally stopped, all that was left in front of Shepard looked like a floating, transparent form of the being that once stood in front of him.

Hermaeus:" YOU THINK THIS MAKES ANY DIFFERENCE MALEN? WHILE I do applaud you for doing something none of my other siblings have managed to do, you know as well as I that I'm immortal and cannot be slain!" he shouted with rage and annoyance.

Malen was grinning on the inside; Malen knew all too well the immortality of Daedric Princes; however, remembering what Sheogorath was like and knowing from history that the Champion of Kvatch became the Daedric Prince of Madness, especially by some of the conversations that Sheogorath had with Pelagius. Malen knew that it was their life force that was eternal, not necessarily their personality and free will, as depicted by what happened to Jiggalag when he became Sheogorath. Malen thought that the only way to escape a Daedric prince was to, in a way, become him. So Malen took in a deep breath and shouted "Zii-Los Dii Du" at Hermaeus Mora's spirit. Without the protection of his body, Mora was forcibly sucked into Malen's body and into his very soul. There were a few still moments after Mora's soul was assimilated. Shepard was about to give Malen a pat on the back for a job well done when suddenly he saw Malen collapse to the ground, holding his head and screaming in unimaginable pain.

It turns out that Hermaeus Mora's personality and free will was not dead yet, and tried to fight for control of Malen's body, mind, and soul, but he was having a very difficult time with it since Malen's dragon soul was putting up a very strong resistance that Mora started to think that he would never breach, but since he had nothing put time, he was willing to keep pushing until he either triumphs or loses to Malen.

Shepard notices that Malen's body is also being changed intensely and radically. He could see black tenticles and octopus eyes of varying sizes grow and shrink back into nothing come appear on Malen's entire body as a black haze formed around Malen. Shepard quickly knelt down beside Malen, who seemed to be writhing in agony.

Shepard:" Malen? MALEN!? What's wrong?! Tell me please if you can?!" he shouted desperately to Malen, not sure what was happening to him or what to do.

All that Malen could say while yelling in agony was:" hhhee's fighting me, ttrrying TO MMMAINTAIN CCCONTROL OF MYSELF!" he said with excruciating pain.

-To help get a better feel for what is going on, try to imagine, or just play the song from your computer, the song " Birth of the twins and Padme's destiny", conducted by John Williams for the movie " Star wars episode 3, Revenge of The Sith".

Shepard:" THEN FIGHT HIM, I NEED YOU TO HELP SAVE TRILLIONS OF LIVES. DON'T LET HIM TAKE CONTROL OF YOU. DON'T LET HIM TAKE AWAY YOUR JOY, HOPE, LOVE, AND LIFE. DON'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO KILL SO MANY INICENT LIVES!" he shouted in a pleading and encouraging tone.

Malen started to slowly pick himself off the ground and stand up, still fighting Mora and still randomly mutating.

Malen:" I won't let you win Mora!" he said in a soft but exponentially rising tone of voice.

Malen:" I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE ANY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted with a voice that could shatter the earth and the heavens.

Malen was looking up at the green sky when he shouted aloud so loudly that Shepard had to cover his ears, but that didn't do much for him, but did prevent him from going deaf. Malen shouted for 5 long minutes until he suddenly stopped shouting and collapsed on the floor again on his left side. Unlike before, Malen was unconscious this time. The random mutations of his body had stopped and he looked like he was back to normal, the black mist that had surrounded Malen was gone.

Shepard was not sure what was happening to Malen now, but seeing that the mutations and mist was gone, he thought that Malen had won his inner struggle. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when he thought that and felt a pulse and steady breathing from Malen when he knelt down and checked his pulse on his neck.

Malen's eyes were closed and he looked like he was having an intense dream by the way his eye lids were moving. Shepard hoisted Malen onto his back and pulled out the black book he was given.

Shepard:" if this book was able to bring us here, then it would make sense that it could bring us back." He thought to himself.

And sure enough when Shepard opened the book, large green tenticles came out of the book and pulled in both Shepard and Malen. When Shepard's vision returned to normal he was relieved that they were back on the Normandy.

Joker over the Normandy intercom:" Shepard, where the hell did you go!? I saw you open up that creepy book that kind of reminds me of that tale about the necronamacan. Then I watched you get pulled into that book by green tenticles that looked like they should be in a hentai and disappear into a green and black portal of some kind. Then about 20 minutes later, here you are coming back out of that green and black portal with Malen on your back. Btw, is he going to be alright Commander, please say yes, I don't want to watch him get buried like I did my pet snake Roger?" he said with surprise and tried a attempt at a joke.

Shepard:" I will explain later, but right now I need to bring him to Chakwas ASAP."

With that Shepard carried Malen into the elevator, set it to floor 3, and walked over to Chakwas' lab.

Chakwas:" Hello Shepard what can I.." she started to say with a pleasant tone. But she then notices Malen on Shepard's back and quickly guesses that Shepard was in here for Chakwas to examine Malen and see if he was all right.

Chakwas:" lay him on the table." She said with calm domineer.

Shepard:" I think he is going to be ok Chakwas, but I don't for sure what kind of state he is in." he says with a bit of concern.

Chakwas firsts examines Malen's face for any signs as to what may be happening to him, that's when she notices Malen's rapid eye movement behind his eye lids. She then scans Malen's brain wave activity with her Omni tool on a hunch that Malen could be experiencing something similar to what Shepard did from the beacon on Eden Prime. When her scans were done she looked at the results on her Omni tool and was amazed at how high Malen's brain wave activity was, it was going off the charts.

Chakwas:" it seems Malen is having an intense dream of some sort. His brain wave activity is off the chart, and his rapid eye movement is about 3 times faster than yours was when you activated that prothean beacon on Eden Prime."

Shepard is relieved to hear that Malen is only dreaming, but wonders how long it will last.

Shepard:" How long will he be out?" he asks with concern.

Chakwas:" I'm not quite sure, but I would expect him to be up in about 6 hours or so."

Shepard:" good, call me when he wakes up."

Chakwas:" Will do Commander."

Malen had managed to destroy Hermaeus Mora's identity and prevent it from ever taking control of his forever, but Malen's mind was flooded with memories and knowledge that Mora possessed, it was too much for Malen to handle while conscious, so his body forced him into an intense REM sleep in order to file out all of the information that Malen had received from Hermaeus Mora's mind.

While Malen's mind was still that of an argonians, plus the VAST amounts of knowledge Mora knew, his soul and body; however, have been altered. Malen's soul was still that primarily that of a dragon, but now has grown with the added addition of Mora's life force, minus his identity that would try to take over Malen (the reason why it would never regenerate back is that Malen's own soul filled in the broken part of Mora's soul, making it whole and therefore making it unnecessary for it to regenerate). Because Mora's soul would try to regenerate its body back, usually taking a century or more to do but since Malen had attached Mora's soul to his own, it evolved Malen's own body to the point where Malen's body would be no longer considered that of a argonian, even though he currently looks like one, but that of a Daedric prince. This transformation of Malen's body allows him to shape shift into whatever form he wishes (just like what the other princes do), in this case being his original argonian body.

-Side note: to better depict what has happened to Malen, try to remember, if you ever played it, elder scrolls 4 oblivion when the Champion of Kvatch defeated Jiggalag and released his soul into oblivion. At that point he technically is Sheogorath and claims the thrown of madness, but he does not actually transform into Sheogorath himself but retains his identity for at least a century or so. This is similar to what has happened to Malen except that Malen defeated and consumed the soul of a Daedric Prince, he would never become like the being he consumed in terms of identity, but still has his body changed into that of a Daedric Prince. So in short Malen now has the body of Hermaeus Mora, but without losing the permanent enchants Malen put on himself, (which he can change the shape of to the point where Malen can still have a body that completely resembles his original one), The mind of a argonian male with the memories and knowledge of Hermaeus Mora, and the soul of both a dragon and a Daedric prince joined into 1 spirit, 1 will, Malen's. Hermaeus Mora is not truly dead, he has become Malen Katarn and Malen Katarn had become Hermaeus Mora (without the desire to be an asshole manipulator though).

While Malen was in deep sleep, Shepard decided it was a good time to go to the citadel and take care of some business concerning a master thief, registering in C- SEC database that he was alive, speak with Anderson, get crap loads of discounts from different stores, usually by saying "I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the citadel", reinstate himself as a council specter, and perhaps finding some cloths that would fit Malen, but he thought that he would probably need to cut a hole in the pants for Malen's tail.

It took 2 hours for Joker to fly the Normandy into a mass relay that took the Normandy to the citadel and make port. It took Shepard 4 hours to have C-SEC officer Baily to reinstate him as being alive, get discounts from multiple stores, purchase custom clothing for Malen, catch up with Anderson, and bitch at the council for "white washing" him after he saved their asses only to repay him back by reinstating his specter status, which was better than nothing Shepard thought. It took Shepard another 45 minutes for him to board the Normandy and leave port. Before Shepard reached the galaxy map to plot his next course, EDI spoke over the intercom to Shepard.

EDI:" Shepard, Dr. Chakwas would like to inform you that Malen is starting to wake up and would like you to go down to the med bay."

Shepard:" thanks EDI, I'm on my way down there." He said with relief that Malen was waking up.

Malen started to feel his own body move again. He tried to open his eye, though could only open them very slowly as he started to sit up from the table he was lying on.

Malen:" uuuggg, I got a horrible migraine" he said with grogginess in his voice and putting his right hand over his forehead.

Chakwas:" a good you're awake. Shepard will be here soon to see how you are doing."

Malen:" how long was I out?"

Chakwas:" about 6 and half hours."

Malen:" well at least I was not out for long."

Malen now had his eyes fully open. When he turned his head to look at Chakwas, he saw her flinch, and her eyes looked like they were filled with fear, but only for a moment or 2. Apparently something about his appearance scared her a bit.

Malen:" Is there something wrong with my face Chakwas? If so I would like to see a mirror." He said with concern.

Chakwas gets a mirror and hands it to Malen.

Chakwas:" you may not like what you see." She said with concern about how Malen would react to his reflection.

Malen held the mirror in front of his face.

Malen:" hmm, skin color is the same. Nothing wrong with my spikes. Left eye is the same white glowing ocular organ I remember it to be, now for the right.."

This is when Malen noticed what caused Chakwas to react with fear. Malen saw that his right eye had changed significantly. His right eye had become the same as Hermaeus Mora's. It was that of an octopus eye tilted to the side. It was a light shade of green for the retina and a color that looked like dark blue for the pupil. Coming out of Malen's right eye were centimeter long, black tenticles that seemed to be made of pure darkness, but still had a look to them that made it seem they were still tangible, which they were not.

Malen:" so I really have become like this." He said with a depressed tone of voice.

Just then Shepard had entered the med bay and looked at Malen. He was a bit startled at first to see the same eye that he had stared into in Apocrypha, but reassured himself that the person in front of him was Malen. He slowly walked over to Malen who now had his feet dangling off the side of the patient table.

Shepard:" how you holding up Malen?" he said with a bit of concern.

Malen:" I've felt better, though my migraine is going away. Don't worry Commander I'm fit for duty as soon as my head stops throbbing. I take it you noticed my right eye?" he said with the occasional moan and groan.

Shepard:" yes I did, though I'm glad you are the one in control now, though I would still like to know what caused your eye to be like that. I thought that when you gained control that you stopped the mutations."

Malen:" it's because this is not my original body anymore. I chose to keep my original form for familiarity and sentimentality. I was not apparently able to completely reshape my body back to the way it was, probably due to the vast size and properties of Hermaeus Mora's life force. Speaking of which, could I ask for an eye patch for my right eye? I don't think women will find my right eye sexy." He said with a chuckle.

Shepard chuckling to:" well you don't look to worse for wear than Garrus."

Malen:" maybe I will have a joke about that with him on our next mission together. Now then, to answer a question you may have in the future, or to further elaborate on the answer I gave you earlier."

Malen steps off the table and takes a polite, greeting bow towards Shepard.

Malen:" you know my name as Malen Katarn, but I can also be called Hermaeus Mora: the Daedric Prince of knowledge and fate. I will use what powers I possess to help you defeat the collectors and reapers."

Shepard was confused by this at first, but as he slowly started to put the pieces together, his next feeling was that of fear.

Shepard:" Shit! Did Mora actually win control of Malen?" he thought with a panicked voice.

But Shepard recognized the kind of person Mora was, and based on what he was feeling from the person in front of him that this was not Hermaeus in terms of personality at all. It was 100% Malen's. Shepard was relieved that Malen was relatively back to normal, but Shepard was not thinking of, or could not figure out what he just acquired here. What stood in front of Shepard was nothing less than a deity, a god (not an omnipotent, omniscience (in terms of all things, but could learn in an instant and knew everything about his home universe) or omnipresent (outside Apocrypha, inside his realm he is omnipresent), but a god none the less.

Shepard notices that Malen isn't groaning anymore and his hands were at his sides.

Shepard:" you ready for another mission?"

Malen:" hell yes!" he says with confidence.

Shepard:" good, get ready for the next mission, meet me in the airlock in 2 hours."

Chapter 9: Subject Zero meets the Dragon Born.

Chakwas gave Malen a white eye patch for his right eye, which was strapless. Malen thanked Chakwas for the eye patch and went back down to his quarters in the cargo bay.

Time skip: 1 hour later.

Malen had been meditating for an hour now in a similar way that Piccolo from Dragon ball Z does. He was interrupted when the sounds of the elevator doors on the other side of the room opened up revealing the occupant to be Shepard. Malen lowered himself to the floor and was now standing up. Shepard walked over to Malen with the intent to ask him a question that has been recently on his mind.

Shepard:" Hello Malen. Can I ask you a question?"

Malen:" You can."

Shepard:" If I recall correctly it was Hermaeus Mora who cast you into our galaxy right?"

Malen:" yes he was. What are you getting at Shepard?" he said wanting for Shepard to get to the point.

Shepard:" What I'm getting at is since you told me that you "are Hermaeus Mora" now, why don't you go back to your home world of Nirn. No offence meant but I am curious as to why you are still with us. I can use all the help I can get, but I can understand if you wanted to go back to your home world. So the question I want to ask is what reason are you still with us? No offence meant, I just would like to know my teams motives so I can best cooperate with them and use them effectively in combat."

Malen with a bit of depression evident on his face and a hint of sadness in his voice:" Shepard, I have been studying the religions of this galaxy's different sentient species. Do you recall the second story in the book of Genesis in the Bible?"

Shepard:" yes, it's the story of the 2 sons of Adam and Eve. The story of Cain and Able if I recall." He says with slight confusion and a bit of concern. The story of Cain and Able is a very sad and depressing story.

Malen:" Well Commander, while I have not committed the same sin as Cain, I suffer the same curse as he did. The price I paid for getting back my freedom is the complete social scrutiny and the mark of a stranger and outcast where ever I would go in Nirn. I would be hated by most, ridiculed by all, and the only company I would have in Nirn are those of power hungry fools and demons. I have no home on Nirn anymore Shepard. Your ship is the most of a home I have now so I will defend this new home and galaxy with all of my might so that once more I may be in a place of peace, harmony, compassion, and acceptance. Besides, I also can't go back now because I'm a Daedric Lord and there is a barrier around my world that prevents the Daedra from entering."

Shepard was very taken aback by this. He fought hard to not shed tears. He had never known anyone who had to go through that, save for the Krogan and Quarians, but they at least were accepted by their own people. The way Malen was talking it sounded like not even Malen's own family would accept him back. Shepard decided that after this war was over that he would help Malen find a planet to live on that was to his liking."

Shepard:" You can make a new beginning in this galaxy Malen, I'm glad to have you on my team." He said with a smile.

Malen:" likewise Shepard:" he said as he shook Shepard's hand.

Shepard:" We will be ready for the next mission in about an hour. We are recruiting a powerful biotic named Jack. He is in a ship based prison named purgatory. You ready for it?"

Malen:" yes I will be, though I will be putting on a different set of armor. Not for protection based reasons, but for a more intimidating look."

Shepard:" hmm, can you show me what you will be wearing?" he says with curiosity.

Malen:" yes, it should not take more than a second or 2 to change."

Malen suddenly was not wearing his Dragon scale armor he was just wearing, but was somehow replaced instantly with a black armor that glowed red in certain places (It's Malen's Improved Daedric armor with Daedric tail armor).

Shepard was amazed by how quickly Malen had changed, it was as if he was wearing holographic armor the whole time with the speed at which he changed. Shepard was also impressed at how intimidating the armor really looked, it well and truly made Malen look like a demon by all rights, but Shepard noticed that he could not see Malen's eyes and wondered if Malen could even see with that helmet on, though it did add to the demonic look to the armor.

Shepard:" can you see in that armor?" he asks with concern.

Malen:" yes I can." He says in a confident voice.

Shepard:" good. Would be hard to fight in a fire fight while wearing armor that blinds you. Btw, what do you call that armor anyway? I have not seen anything like it, though it does have the same colors and tints as Terminus Armor, all be it a little bit darker." He says with curiosity.

Malen:" This is called Daedric Armor, Perhaps the best type of armor in Nirn. It is made with Ebony ingots, a material even harder than diamond in its refined state, and with the heart of a Dremora, the main species that exists in the realms of oblivion, like the one you went to when you entered the black book I gave you. The Dremora heart adds certain properties to the armor, like its red glow for instance."

Shepard was astonished by the strength of this armor. While he has not seen it in action yet, but if what Malen says is true then his armor is stronger than any other kinds of armor that are made in this galaxy, even the best ship armor is made from a processed and compressed form of diamond filament and other substances.

Shepard:" May I ask how much of this Ebony you currently have?" he asks with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

If Malen had enough Ebony to coat at least the Normandy then it will greatly help with his efforts against the collectors and reapers.

Malen:" I have about 5000 pounds of Ebony on me."

Shepard a little wide eyed at this with his jaw extending past his Adam's apple.

Shepard:" Damn! How much can you bench press?" he asks while laughing

Malen:" More than you would probably believe Shepard. But I think I do have enough to outfit this ship with it, but the metal is very heavy I'm afraid, though considering we are in outer space and that element zero makes working with heavy substances much less difficult." He said returning Shepard's laugh.

Shepard:" Excellent! Next time we stop by a proper star port that can modify ship armor, I will have the Normandy retrofitted with the metal that you have." He said in an excited tone.

Malen:" Hey Shepard, we still have about an hour to kill. Would you like to do some sparing with me? I will use just a plain sword while you may use your guns. Don't worry I will switch out of this and put on something less protective for your benefit." He says with a casual yet challenging look in his eye.

Shepard:" you sure?"

Malen:" Yep!"

Malen switches out of his Daedric armor and puts on his arch mages robes, without the hood over his head, and a pair of white boots. He also equips a unenchanted imperial sword.

Malen:" You ready Shepard?" he says in a serious tone.

Malen assumes a stance similar to Ganondwarf does in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

Shepard could tell he was going to be in a real fight based on the posture Malen was in and the seriousness in his voice. Shepard got out his standard issue assault rifle and aimed it at Malen.

Shepard:" Ready!" he said in a serious and prepared tone.

Malen:" Very well Shepard. Here I come." He says in a serious and threating voice that was low in tone and volume.

-Kain's theme from the Legacy of Kain series starts to play.

When Shepard started to fire rounds at Malen, Malen simply spun his sword with his left hand in order to make a shield of spinning blades that cut all the rounds in half. Malen then charged Shepard, at the speed that most humans can run at ( 5-7 miles per hour), and slashed diagonally with such speed that all that Shepard could do was block the strike with his gun, which ended up leaving a gash 1in deep into the gun. Shepard was pushed back about 2 feet from the strike and almost fell backwards. By the time Shepard regained his balance and aimed his assault rifle back at Malen, Malen was already on Shepard and preparing another strike. Shepard tried to shoot at Malen, but Malen dodge his attacks right before he pulled the trigger, as if Malen could actually predict the time and location that Shepard would shot. Shepard had to block Malen's strike with his gun again, but this time the gun was actually cut in half and Malen followed up the vertical strike with a kick with his left leg into Shepard's chest, knocking him back about 4 feet and down on his back. Shepard thought that ranged attacks would be useless against Malen, which left Shepard a little dumfounded. He never thought that he would be bested by a person using a sword while he had an assault rifle with mass effect technology. Shepard was starting to see how skilled of a warrior Malen really was. Shepard had a thought in his head that he started to laugh at because the more he fought against Malen the more it started to seem true.

Shepard:" Holy Shit! This is like trying to fight the god of war Aries." He thought with the feeling that it was an exaggeration, but the more he fought against Malen, the more it seemed to be accurate.

Shepard tried to get some distance away from Malen by pushing him back with a concussion shot. But to Shepard's bewilderment Malen had actually caught the shot with his right hand and threw it back at Shepard, knocking Shepard back on his ass instead of Malen. Shepard was starting to get nervous and a little desperate to turn the fight to his favor, so Shepard decided to throw a flash bang grenade to perhaps blind Malen long enough for him to get a few hits in. When Shepard threw the flash bang grenade at Malen, Malen pointed his sword flat out at where the grenade was heading. Malen caught the grenade with the flat part of his sword and balanced it on the sword as he pulled the sword back and flung the grenade back at Shepard. Shepard took cover behind a box this time and managed to avoid getting blinded by his own grenade. Shepard was starting to feel embarrassed now, but those feelings were quickly dashed aside by his amazement of Malen's swordsmanship and combat prowess. The way Malen looked as he was fighting reminded Shepard of stories of heroes in fantasies like Beowulf with the way he effortlessly darted to and fro past Shepard's attacks and had counter with such grace that it was trying to hit something in a spinning ball underwater. Shepard just could not get a hit on him. Shepard pulled out his carnifax pistol and modified the ammo to cryo rounds. He shot at the middle of Malen's spinning blade in hopes to freeze his hand so that he won't be able to use his sword anymore and therefore turn the fight to his favor. Shepard was flabbergasted when he noticed that nothing was happening when he shot the cryo rounds at Malen's hands, which puzzled Shepard to no end, and also made him a bit frustrated. Shepard did not want to give up the fight but he was starting to run out of options. Shepard pulled out another flash bang grenade but this time he threw it low enough so that Malen could not catch it, but Malen had anticipated this and started running at Shepard to close the distance. As Shepard was about to roll the grenade under Malen and duck away from the grenade since he needed to roll it close to himself now for it to affect Malen, Malen slapped the grenade out of Shepard's left hand and delivered a hard chop with his right hand to Shepard's neck, knocking him out cold and thus ending the fight.

Time skip: 50 minutes later.

Shepard:" uugg what happened?"

Malen:" I knocked you out, the fight lasted 5 minutes and you were out for 50 minutes so I think it's about time for us to head up to the air lock. Need any help getting up?" he said with a teasing laugh.

Shepard:" ha.. no I will be fine, just need to get my eyes to focus again." He says while rubbing his eyes.

After 30 seconds of rubbing his eyes, Shepard got back on his feet and headed for the elevator with Malen close behind.

Shepard:" EDI, tell Garrus to meet us at the air lock."

EDI:" will do Shepard."

Malen and Shepard made it to the air look in 2 minutes. A minute after that Garrus was with them. Malen had also reequipped his Daedric armor and "Malen's Wrath"

Garrus:" You going to be wearing that armor Malen? Not insulting but just that it looks like you're ready to "reap" someone's soul out." He said sarcastically

Malen:" who knows Vakarian. I could be." He said with a laugh, but in a way that sounded truthful enough to make Garrus a little nervous.

The Normandy docked with the prison ship and the trio entered through the interior airlock and proceeded down a hallway that led to an elevated area where there were 3 blue suns guards stationed at. The blue suns guards were expecting Shepard, but when they saw Malen they hesitated for a second and raised their guns at him. To the guards Malen looked a bit demonic looking, but when they got a better look at Malen as the group of three approached them they rationalized that he was wearing a customized set of Terminus armor based on its color scheme. They lowered their weapons and the turian blue suns guard standing in front of the stairs, wearing a helmet with a teal glowing visor, was the first to address them.

Turian guard:" Greeting Shepard. Your package is being prepped. I must ask you while you are on the ship for you to relieve your weapons." He said in a monotone voice as if he has gone through this a thousand times.

Shepard and Garrus reacted almost instantly, pulling out there weapons and aiming them at the 2 guards and the guards reacted to this in the same manner. Malen had his right hand on the hilt of his sword and was in a stance similar to that of samurais when they are battle ready.

Turian guard:" it's just standard procedure here Shepard." He said trying to calm the group down."

Shepard:" It's my standard procedure to keep my gun." He said in a cold tone with his gun still pointing at the guards.

A Turian, Warden Kuril, who did not have a helmet on walked up to the 3 guards.

Kuril:" let them proceed; this facility is more than secure enough to handle 3 armed guests." He says in a calm manner as he dismisses the turian guard in front of the trio.

Kuril:" We are bringing Jack out of cryo and as soon as the funds are clear you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup Commander."

Shepard:" lead the way."

The trio followed the warden through the door at the top of the stairs that opens up to an enclosed hallway that has windows on both sides that depicts that the hallway that they were in is elevated and looks over a portion of the prison.

Kuril:" Cell block 2. As you can see, we keep tight control over the population." He says as he turns around and stops for a moment.

The group then proceeds as Kuril continues on about the facility.

Kuril:" Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out the air locks as an example. The ship is made up of 30 cell blocks identical to this one- we house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place on lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here." He says as he stops and turns around to address any questions Shepard may have after looking at what the facility was like from what they saw through the windows of the hallway they were currently in.

Shepard:" What brought about the concept of this prison and how does it receive its prisoners?"

Kuril:" I came upon the idea after witnessing many of the galaxy's most hardened criminals be released so they could continue on with their crimes. The idea was to have criminals be locked up in space. As to how the criminals are received: A planet's government sends to us their most hardened criminals that they need to get off their planet and they pay us well to keep them here. If a planet does not pay then we tell them that we cannot maintain the criminal without their support and will be forced to release him back on his home world at a unspecified place and time."

Malen:" so you're using xenophobia of sociopaths being released back on their world as leverage for the planet's government to pay and keep them here."

Kuril:" you don't have to agree with my methods but don't question my motives." He says in an angered tone of voice.

Kuril:" These are despicable people and I'm keeping them locked up."

Shepard:" Let's get this over with." Wanting to not waste any more time with questions.

As the group continues Garrus asks if there had been any escape attempts.

Kuril:" We're in space- they have nowhere to go and they know it. But still we excise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals. We have many ways to control the population. I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing." He says and walks away from the group.

Kuril:" I'll catch up with you later, Shepard." He says as he is walking back down the hallway they came from.

Malen thought that the last thing that the warden said sounded a little cryptic in meaning, as if he was expecting him to still be here when they got Jack. Malen sensed deception and was on guard for any "surprises" to wait for them in Outprocessing.

Along the way to Outprocessing: the trio spots a Turian guard in front of a holding cell where another turian was inside pummeling a prisoner. Malen was disgusted by the use of such violence to get a prisoner to admit to something.

Malen approaches the turian guard standing in front of the cell.

Malen:" Imprison an animal long enough then its only desire is liberty. Treat an animal harshly enough and it soon becomes a beast that would rather face the void than you. Soon truth and lies mean nothing to them so long as they can maintain what existence they have. You do yourself an injustice and disservice by wasting your time kicking sand into the eyes of men who have nothing else but the cloths on their backs and the thoughts in their minds. In actuality, imprisonment can become so harsh in of itself that they would prefer physical torture than isolation since stagnation cruelly degrades the minds of men."

The turian guard, Shepard, and Garrus were awed by the wisdom in Malen's words. The turian guard thought over what Malen told him and concluded that he was right and told his partner to stop the interrogation.

After the turian guard inside the cell stops pummeling the prisoner the trio proceed to the other cell that was about 6 feet away from the one they were just at. Inside the cell was an average looking, buzzed cut, white male human.

Prisoner 780:" Hey! Hey guys, over here. Let me ask you something." He asks in an excited and anxious voice.

Shepard decides to stop and listen to this prisoner's question and goes up to the cell door to listen.

Prisoner 780:" If you're buying prisoners, can you buy me? Man, I don't care where you take me or what you do to me; it's got to be better than this."

Malen:" We are here for Jack."

Prisoner 780:" Jack? Forget what I just said. I don't want to go nowhere with you."

The trios stepped away from the cell door and proceed through the next door. The opens into another hallway that shortly ends to another door straight forward, but has a curved hallway branching off to the right of the short hallway they were in. The group went through the door that opened up to the Outprocessing room where there was nothing more than a few terminals, a few desks, and a few large machines. On the far end of the room, to the right, was another door which the group assumed was where Jack was being held for their pick up. When the group approached the door and opened it, they instantly noticed that it was an empty cell and all 3 suspected treachery and readied themselves for whatever surprise was about to come. Warden Kuril then spoke over the ship wide intercom.

Kuril:" My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

Shepard:" Let me see if I can change your mind." He says trying to defuse the tense situation.

Shepard's attempt to solve this situation diplomatically fails as Kuril orders the security systems to be activated. Shepard and Garrus prepare themselves for the security countermeasures and personnel to arrive by taking cover behind the desks, while Malen stands out in the open with his sword drawn. Shepard first thought about telling Malen to get to cover, but quickly stopped himself as he remembered a bit of what Malen was capable of and wanted to see how he would handle this combat situation.

The door on the far side of the room opens up to reveal 2 turian blue suns mercs and 2 human blue suns mercs along with 2 FENRIS Mechs, batarian legionnaire, 3 human mercs, and another turian merc following up behind. Before the mercs and mechs could even enter the room Malen had slashed his sword 4 times vertically and 4 times horizontally: making a 4 by 4 grid of red energy that quickly traveled across the room and into the open door way.

The blue suns mercs and mechs could do nothing even if they could react quickly enough to even scream in terror before they were literally cut into square pieces of bloody meat and electric discharging metal that fell to the floor with a squish and soft tapping of the metal floor. The grid of red energy dissipated, to Malen desire, before it reached where the hallway curved to the right.

Despite being amazed at the devastation Malen Unleashed so quickly and so precisely, Shepard and Garrus followed Malen through the door out Outprocessing, but before they could catch up with Malen they heard the distinct sounds of mechs exploding, turian screams that eventually stopped and a batarian trying to call for reinforcements but was cut short with the sounds of splat, squish, and thud.

When Garrus and Shepard rounded the corner, to the left, that led to the supermax: they were greeted to the sight of broken metal, dead turians that had huge cuts in their bodies and a batarian with a volleyball sized whole in his chest. They walked past the obstacle of broken mechs and dead blue suns bodies and reached where the next door was, which they noticed has just closed, meaning Malen had just went through. They opened the door that opened up to a small room. They saw Malen standing 5 feet away from a desk where 2 scientists where cowering under. Both of them had seen through live security vid and the screams and the noises they heard coming from the other side of the door what Malen was capable of doing and were terrified beyond belief.

Scientists:" Stay away from us you monster!" they screamed in terror from under the desk.

Malen started to laugh aloud, but it was a pleasant kind; it was a kind of laugh that could send chills of fear down the spins of even the most war hardened krogan.

Malen:" hahahahhhha! You think I'm a monster?! Hahahahaheh… Then what would you call..." Malen started to say, but he stopped mid-sentence.

The sudden stop in the dialog terrified and concerned the scientists enough to have them look over the top of the table to see why he suddenly stopped talking. What they saw horrified them too much to scream, but try as they might they could not look away.

Malen was hunched over and a thick, black aura enveloped his body. Malen's body began to grow and kept growing until he had to bend over and stand on all fours since his body was still growing even when he was pushing up against the ceiling. As Malen's body was growing, it was also changing in shape. At first it was hard to even decipher what Malen was changing into, but as the seconds past by that felt like an eternity to everyone in the room: everyone noticed that Malen was being covered in hair that was as dark as the void of space. Malen's arms had grown much longer, with much larger hands that had claws that reached from the top of a human male's head to his sternum. Malen had also grown a long, black furred tail that was a good 2 to 4 feet longer than the height of the average human male. During the transformation: Shepard, Garrus, and the 2 scientists could hear the growling and grumbling of a monstrous beast, the likes of which they have never heard before. When the transformation was completed, The monster before them, which used to be human sized, roared with such beastly strength and ferocity that the sheer volume of it had temporarily deafened everyone else in the room and anyone who was using the intercoms to listen to what was happening in that room. Garrus had no idea what the monster was, but the 2 human male scientists and Shepard knew what it was from human horror stories and folklore. Malen had transformed into a GIANT, void black furred, crimson red glowing eyed, Werewolf. (To help with imagining what Malen looked like and sounded like in the room just look up the Skyrim mod **Heart of the Beast - Werewolf Sound and Texture Overhaul** by **NsJones, **It's the alpha werewolf look except darker and MUCH bigger and the Alpha roar, except even louder and lasts about 6 seconds longer. The YouTube link is watch?v=3I_19XQzEbQ.)

When Malen roared with such beastly and apex strength with terrifying might, the 2 scientists were so scared that they actually had heart attacks and died on the spot.

Shepard and Garrus had been forced out of the room by Malen's enormous size and did not see the scientists die. Malen could see through the window at the front of the room a metal ramp that led to a platform that had the top of a cylinder like object jutting from the middle. Malen swiped his massive paw throw the console, glass, and metal framing that held the glass in place. The hole that Malen's swipe left was large enough for him to "step" down to the lower floor. When Malen landed on the floor where Jack was in cryo, 3 YMIR mechs activated and aimed there weapons at Malen, but before the mechs had the chance to shot even one slug Malen had destroyed them with a single swipe of his left paw. Malen then smashed his way through the door behind him (Malen's Werewolf form was too big for him to fit through it so he had to smash in the metal around the door so that he could go through.

After Malen had left through the door, an automated arm pulled the cryo cylinder out and revealed Jack to be a light brown shaded Woman with tattoos covering almost every part of her skin.

Garrus:" that's Jack?"

Jack then woke up and broke free from her restraints, shook her head a little and looked around the room. The area in front of her looked like a huge bomb went off and tore the front of the room in half.

Jack was not really alarmed by what she was looking at; in fact, she was thinking that now she didn't have so many goddamn obstacles in her way to freedom. She ran forward and through the hole that Malen had torn open. When Jack was out of sight Garrus shouted that they needed to get down there, and the quickest way to do that was to jump down through the hole that Malen made.

Shepard and Garrus jumped down through the destroyed observation window and down to the cryo room with a bit of a thud as they rolled forward and turned around to face the next hole that Malen made in the ship. Before Garrus and Shepard proceed to follow where Jack must have gone, the entire room seemed to shake so violently that Garrus and Shepard fell to floor, hard.

Garrus:" Ouch! Damnit! That was like getting punched in the face by a krogan." He groaned.

Shepard:" No Kidding?!" he said sarcastically while also groaning.

They soon got back up on their feet and proceeded through the torn hole.

Malen was tearing through blue suns forces like a lawn mower on steroids tears through grass, eating the still beating hearts of many of the blue suns mercs, and destroying the structural integrity of hallways along the way. Kuril was shouting through the ship wide intercom for the guards to restore order, recapture Jack alive, and BLOW THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF THAT HAIRY MONSTER!

A VI voice frequently came over the intercom and stated that certain levels of the ship had no survivors whenever the ship violently shook.

At one point a batarian officer was pissing Malen off so much that he decided to use him as an example to the other blue suns mercs in the area. Malen picked up the unlucky batarian, forced him into his mouth, and swallowed him whole while he was still alive. The other mercs looked on in horrified expressions that looked like the color of their faces was gone. The batarian that was now inside Malen's stomach was screaming out for help, but all the mercs heard was a muffled sound that came from Malen's lower abdomen. The noise continued on and was slowly dying out and eventually stopped all together.

Malen:" ANYONE Else FEEL like PISSING ME OFF!? If not then lay down your weapons and surrender at once or else I might eat you whole as well!" Malen growled in a very low and beast like tone.

3 of the blue suns mercs in the area died of heart attacks while the rest threw down their weapons and cried loudly in terror and pleading to not be eaten as they fell to the floor in a surrendering fashion.

Malen:" good, now don't move your pitiful asses anywhere or I might also eat your very spirits!"

Malen then went through the rest of the way unhindered until he reached a large room with 3 blue glowing pillars and a raised platform at the far end of the room. On top of it was Warden Kuril.

Kuril:" You Monster! How many of my men have you killed!? For that I'm going to kill you and sell your hide and hang your head on my wall as a trophy." He said- full of rage.

Malen:" heh! Armies of soldiers better than you have tried and failed miserably." He mocked.

Malen then charged forward on all fours and leaped forward over the barriers and the declined walkway and all the way up to the height that Kuril was.

Kuril:" ha! You seem to have the intelligence of an animal if you think you can get through my shie.." he started saying, but was cut short when Malen went through the shield around the platform he was on like it was not even there.

Malen grabbed Kuril with his right hand and raised him to eye level.

Malen:" I am giving you only one chance. Surrender or die by my hand." He growled in a demanding and threatening tone.

Kuril:" Go back to HELL Monster!:" he spat angrily and defiantly at Malen.

Malen:" So be it."

Malen, in a swift motion, bit off his head, chewed it, and swallowed it. Malen then threw Kuril's headless corpse at the nearest wall with his right hand in a backwards motion. Kuril's body hit the wall with enough force that all that was left of him was nothing more than a bloody stain.

Malen then proceed down the hallway he didn't destroy yet and found his way back to where the Normandy was docked. Malen decided to wait there until Jack got there since this was the only way off the ship.

Time skip: 5 minute later.

Jack made her way through all the carnage and destruction that was unleashed along the way to the shuttle bay. She noticed that there were 6 survivors that were unarmed, facing down on the floor, and crying like little bitches that had no balls. Jack normally would have just either left them there to rot or simply kill them, but She wanted to know what the fuck tore this place to all shit. Jack knew she was strong, but she admitted to herself that whatever tore through here was even stronger.

Jack:" Hey! You there! The little bitch in the corner! The fuck tore through here and ripped off your dicks." she says as she walks towards a turian that was huddled in a corner with his hands over his head and speaking in hysterical and frantic tones.

At first the turian raised his voice a few octaves in a high pitched scream as he turned around and was going to beg for mercy but say that it was Jack and he was somehow relieved, he was afraid it was the monster coming back to finish him off.

Frightened blue suns turian:" ttthhhh those red glowing reds, massive claws, menacing breath, the blood curdling screams of my squad mates, that awful squishing noise. Please don't bring it back here.. PLEASE!" he said in a desperate and begging tone.

Jack:" Bring what the fuck back here!?" she said in an irritated and demanding tone

Turian:" That GIANT black furred monster. It ate my CO whole and live and it threatened the rest of us that if we did not surrender it would do that same to us."

Jack:" Thank you! And for that info I'll put you out of your pussy ass live."

Jack cocked her right arm back and it flared with blue biotics. As she punched forward she heard the Turian thank her. After she punched the Turians head clean off Jack proceeded through the destroyed hallways that led to the shuttle bay.

Jack:" damn. Wonder what those idiots did to piss this "monster" off" she thought to herself.

After passing though several more destroyed areas, Jack finally made it back to the shuttle bay. When she went through the door that lead to the small incline where 3 blue suns mercs were stationed, she saw 3 smashed corpses that were stuck in the walls. Jack's eyes followed down the hallway that was splattered with blood and other viscera, and to the left, through a window that looked out into space, was a ship with the Cerberus symbol on it.

To say that she was livid when she saw that Cerberus was here would be a monumental understatement. Then she turned her gaze back to the hallway, next to the door that led to the air lock of the Normandy was a black furred creature with red glowing eyes. It was so big that it had to stand on all fours and even then the ceiling creaked with the force that its back was pushing against it.

Jack:" Hey! Ape shit doggy. I know that you can understand me and talk- Want to help me murder everyone on that ship and go pirating with it?"

Malen laughed aloud.

Malen:" I'm afraid that you are a little miss informed. While I do not work for Cerberus or agree with any of their actions, I am currently working with Commander Shepard to stop the collectors from abducting human colonists. The reason why we came here on a Cerberus ship is that Cerberus was the only organization willing to go after the collectors and stop them; however, we do not work for Cerberus, we are using them and their resources. We are currently in need of special recruits that can handle the monumental task set before us and you were on a dossier that was given to Shepard since you are a powerful biotic. I can sense great anger from you towards Cerberus- I guess that they must have done a great and terrible sin against you to generate such wrath in you. I'll tell you what Jack, if you come aboard and any Cerberus officials wrong you in any way I will personally eat their still beating hearts and redecorate the Normandy with their insides, along with any other demands you have of course." He said with the best smile a werewolf can make.

Malen could tell what kind of person Jack was based on the way she looked and the brief request she made.

Jack was starting to like Malen already, he was considerate of Jack and the way he was talking about how he would tear open anyone that wronged her was flattering (not really kiss ass since it involved tearing peoples' asses to shreds)

Jack:" all right, I bet that ship has loads of Cerberus data files, I want access to those files."

Malen:" I will have Shepard give you full access."

Jack:" you better be straight up with me!"

Malen:" there is a reason why they call me man's best friend after all." He said with a grin.

Jack couldn't help but grin just a little herself.

Chapter 10: Magic is revealed

Jack and Malen had walked into the airlock and were in the interior room that lead to the Normandy's outer door. It was a bit cramped with Jack getting pushed up against the left wall as Malen's massive werewolf form took up most of the room.

Jack:" so how is your big ass going to get in?" she says with slight curiosity but mostly with annoyance that she is being covered in blood stained hair.

Malen:" This isn't how I normally look. Just let me change and we can be on our way since the answer to your question is probably "I Cannot""

And with that Malen's body begins to shrink as he is covered in a black mist that surrounds his entire body. The transformation takes about 2 minutes to complete. Malen had returned to his original Argonian self, still wearing his Daedric armor he had on when he entered Purgatory.

Jack was mostly just relieved that she didn't have to deal with hair all over her or that God awful wet dog smell, Though she was still a bit awed by the transformation and how Malen's armor look.

Jack:" You look ready to rip someone's damn heart out." She says in a slight tone of amused.

Malen removes his helm and carries it on his right side.

Malen:" My name is Malen Katarn. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack. Please do not take my kindly disposition as a sign of weakness for it is only proper manners. Just because I have power does not mean I have to throw it around like an asshole and NO ONE likes an asshole." Malen says with a polite bow.

Jack:" You started off sounding like a pussy, but I see your point. Actually to me that sounded like a challenge liz.." Jack began saying but was cut off by Malen.

Malen:" Call me a lizard and I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it." He said in a calm but very threatening voice.

Jack:" o Yea then what are you going to do about it lizard?!" she answered in a mocking tone.

Malen's only response was snapping with his left hand. When Malen did, the duo was surrounded by a black orb of some kind that quickly dissipated, revealing that they were now in Malen's room on the Normandy.

Malen:" I shall only use my left hand for this fight. You; however, may use whatever means you wish." He says in a calm tone.

Malen puts his right hand behind his back and his left hand in front of him with his palm facing up, his four fingers held together flat out and his thumb bent into his palm.

Jack is both amused that Malen would face her so handy capped, but also a bit pissed off that Malen would place such handy caps on himself as if he didn't think she was a threat.

Jack:" all right then, but don't be a little bitch when I beat your ass!"

Malen:" You won't" Malen says in a monotone and serious voice.

Jack raises her right fist and empowers it with biotic energy which gives off a blue glowing aura around her fist. She charges at Malen and throws her fist at him with mechanical speed, but Malen blocks her fist with his left pinky, raises her hand with his left in a quick motion as to not allow her block with that hand for a moment, and then back hands her face that sends her a good 4 feet back with a small spin.

Jack quickly rises to her feet. On her face was a red imprint of the back of Malen's left hand. Jack's facial expressions would have frightened even a battle hardened krogan.

Jack:" you little shit! I"LL KILL YOU!" she yells in a rage.

Jack's body begins to glow brightly with biotic power as she charges at Malen. Malen's expression does not change as he lazily dodges all of Jack's attacks. While Jack's attacks may have been powerful, they lacked grace and a sense of unpredictability.

Jack:" hold still you fucker!" she calls out in annoyance.

Malen:" as you wish." He says in a monotone voice.

Malen lowers his left hand and stops suddenly in the middle of Jack's flurry of punches. Jack's next punch was a right hook that struck Malen on the right side of his face. Malen's entire body did not flinch at all, nor was his head moved an inch by the force of Jack's punch.

Jack:" OUCH! FUCK! What is your head made out of!? I've punch ship hulls softer than your face." She yells as she pulls back her right hand and messages it with her left hand.

Malen:" you told me to stop moving and so I did. What you did not take into account is why I would let you in my defense after all the times I dodged you. I thought blocking your first strike with my pinky would give you a hint as to who you are fighting, but I see that you don't even possess that precognition when fighting. You fighting style is brutish at best. You are too predictable; you rely too much on your strength and speed; and you are not versatile with your abilities."

Jack:" Yea?! So what?! It gets the job done! I haven't seen you do anything bitch!" She says in a very annoyed tone.

Malen:" Only because I do not want to destroy what little pride you have as a warrior, but so be it."

Malen charges at Jack and begins to slide on the ground. Before Jack could raise her fist and strike the ground Malen raises his left hand and grabs Jack's hand as he pulls her underneath her own legs. Malen then rises back to his feet and uses the momentum to throw Jack against the back wall with enough force to knock her unconscious.

Malen:" I think I may have gone a bit overboard with that." He says with concern as he approaches Jack.

Malen holds out his right hand as it glows with a golden light. The golden light then surrounds Jack and just in a few short moments she slowly opens up her eyes.

Jack:" ugggg… Wh… What happened?" She moans out as she begins to regain consciousness.

Malen:" you challenged me and I defeated you Jack. Sorry about that by the way. I guess I got carried away." He says with a slight chuckle and slight embarrassment on his face.

Jack:" how did I get back up so quickly? I'm sure I was just hit by a speeding shuttle." She says with confusion

Malen holds out his right hand in front of Jack and makes it glow with golden light.

Malen:" I used restoration magic to heal your wounds."

Jack:" Magic? You think I'm stupid or something?!" she says in a pissed off tone.

Malen:" I know it's hard to believe, but what else would you call it?"

Jack:" I don't know! Biotics!?"

Malen:" maybe but biotics don't heal concussions do they? And Medi-gel only heals burns, cuts, and chemical exposures, not internal trauma. Though I suppose calling it "Magic" would be farfetched in this galaxy, but that is what it's called from where I am from. Besides if you were to show biotics to humans in the medieval era they would probably call it "Magic" to. So at least for now Jack, let's call it what it is, Magic."

Jack:" All right, but if I find out you are fucking with me I'll rip your damn balls off!"

Malen:" well then I guess my "balls" don't have anything to worry about then. If you go up to the 2ed floor, you will find Shepard waiting for you."

Jack:" Fine then, beats having to stick around this dull as shit room. But hey Malen."

Malen:" Yes Jack?"

Jack:" You fight pretty damn well, sure you don't want to take over this ship now? Looks like it would be great for pirating."

Malen:" No thanks, I had my fill of pirates a while back." He said with a chuckle.

Jack:" Suit yourself. Wouldn't mind having a rematch some time."

Malen:" Sure. I'll even teach you."

Jack just turns around and waves her left hand as she approaches the elevator.

Time skip: 5 minutes after Shepard's meeting with Jack.

Shepard was presented a video of Malen's fight with Jack by EDI while he was on an elevator ride down to the 5th floor. Shepard was heading down there to ask Malen about his abilities. When Shepard looked at the part where Malen had healed Jack with a golden light, which he remembered when Malen had used it on a batarian plague victim, it further pushed Shepard's curiosity as what Malen can actually do, or better yet can't do.

When the elevator reached the 5th floor, Shepard walked out to where Malen was currently meditating in the air. As soon as Shepard's right foot hit the ground outside the elevator Malen brought his feet back to the ground and turned around to face Shepard who was approaching him.

Shepard:" I don't think we had much of a chance to really talk, though I suppose I will just get straight to the point since there are still other things that need to be done. I think you told me a little about it when we were in the quarantine zone but didn't really fully explain it. What are those strange powers you used with your voice?"

Malen:" That commander, was the powers that can be found in the ancient language of dragons. These "words of power" are called "Shouts" or "Thu'ums" in the dragon language. I am what is called the Dovahkiin or Dragon born; I can learn any shout instantly whenever I look at the words of power. Each shout contains 3 words of power, though there are some that have more or less words. Each word adds to the power of the shout. Those who have the ability to use a shout must always be cautious when they speak, especially for one like me; I can kill a man with a whisper, and can bring down nations, maybe even planets with a sentence. And no commander I'm not exaggerating one bit about this. I am, as far as I know, the Last Dragon Born."

Shepard:" What does it mean to be a Dragon Born?" he asks curiously.

Malen:" it means to have the soul of a dragon. For all intents and purposes Shepard, besides the fact that I was born an argonian and became something else when I absorbed my former self, I am a dragon Shepard."

Shepard was a little taken aback by this, but after seeing what Malen was capable of first had, he was not all that surprised by it, but it might take some getting used to.

Shepard:" All right. I would also like to know what you did to heal that batarian plague victim and Jack."

Malen held out his right hand again and it glowed in the all to now familiar golden light.

Malen:" I used restoration Magic Shepard."

Shepard:" uh-hu" he said not really believing what Malen said, but is willing to be open about it.

Malen:" I know you probably don't believe me Shepard, but how else would you explain how I'm able to do things like this." He said as he changed his outfit into his party cloths as to show that it was not his armor that created what he was about to show Shepard.

Malen held out his right hand that had nothing into it. Suddenly it burst into flames as a brilliant fire engulfed Malen's hand. Shepard was surprised to say the least, but not wanting to just believe off the bat what he was seeing, he asked EDI to scan Malen for any sources of ignition that could logically explain why Malen's hand suddenly caught fire but was not burning at all.

EDI:" Shepard I am detecting no sources of ignition that would logically or scientifically lead to Malen's hand catching fire without burning him. But I am detecting an unidentified anomaly surrounding his hand. It's an "energy" of some sort that I have no data, records, or instruments to identify it. But other than that Shepard that is Fire that is surrounding Malen's hand. But there is something unusual about it."

Shepard:" No Kidding?!" he said with sarcasm.

EDI:" No, I am not talking about the reason behind it Shepard, I am referring to the fire's properties that seem to be defying many scientific laws as we speak."

Shepard:" oo?! What are these properties that you are referring to? It just looks like plain fire to me." He says with curiosity and confusion as he raises an eyebrow.

EDI:" Shepard, The "plain fire" that you see in Malen's right hand is burning at well over 100,000 kelvin, but at those temperatures, even with such a small source, the room you are in should not be hospitable, let alone without any sighs of deformity. Also with temperatures at those levels the "fire" in Malen's hand should not be that color, it should at least be of a blue to purple hue, not orange and yellow. The best possible explanation I have for this circumstance is what humans refer to as "Magic"."

Shepard is more shocked that EDI would use the term "Magic" to describe what Malen is doing rather than the actual explanation itself. Since EDI seems to be siding with Malen depiction of it, Shepard decided to swallow a bit of is arrogance and express his ignorance of the matter to Malen in hope that he would explain how he was using his magic.

Shepard:" How are you doing that if I may ask? I have never seen anything like it to be honest."

Malen:" HAHA! You mean you have never seen fire before Shepard?!" he said in a mocking and hysterical tone.

Joker heard that through the intercoms and could not help but laugh as well since he instantly got the joke.

Shepard:" you know what I mean Malen." He said trying to keep his irritation down.

Malen:" Well Shepard, the best way I can detail it for you is that I can manipulate my own life force using a second form of stamina called "Magicka". I refer to it as a second form of stamina so that it would be easier to understand what it is. Usually when a person from Nirn drains their Magicka reserves, they simply can't use magic until they have aloud their reserves to restore to full. I; on the other hand, don't have such a restraint on my reserves. I regenerate my Magicka reserves so quickly that I can't actually exhaust them at all. This does not mean I am omnipotent or anything. It simply means that I can cast whatever spell I know of without worrying about my reserves ever being exhausted."

Shepard is extremely impressed by this as well as having a scientist's curiosity about it, but probably would never ask the right questions about it or understand the answers.

Shepard:" well that certainly is something to ponder over for a while, but I don't really have any more questions for you Malen. You can continue with what you were doing."

Malen:" really? That's all you're going to ask? But there is still other things that I can do that you have not seen."

Shepard:" like what?" he says with curiosity

Before Malen spoke again he started changing shape. When Malen's body had stopped changed he looked exactly like Shepard, down to the last skin follicle.

Malen:" like this." He said in Shepard's exact voice.

Malen's transformation into Shepard was so seamless that if she didn't see Malen transform then EDI would not be able to tell which one was the real Shepard.

Shepard:" That's a little creepy. So you can shape shift too?" he said with slight amazement and a little freaked out.

Malen:" Yes Shepard. (transforms into Miranda), into anyone or, (transforms into a varen that talks), anything I wish, (transforms back into Malen)."

Shepard was a bit creped out by the display but being able to shape shift into anyone or anything would be very beneficial to Shepard.

Shepard:" Is that also magic I assume?"

Malen:" no actually. Remember when I told you that I am also called Hermaeus Mora?"

Shepard:" Yes, but what does that got to do with it?"

Malen:" Daedric Princes can assume any form they wish and since I am a Daedric Prince, I can use this ability as well."

Shepard:" thanks I think that's all I can take.. I mean learn today Malen. Rest well, we will be heading to where our next recruit is soon."

Malen:" Thanks Shepard. You take care of yourse…." He was saying but was suddenly interrupted by a low growl that came from his bowls.

Shepard:" You ok Malen?" he asks with concern.

Malen did not respond as he pretty much tramples over Shepard to get to the elevator.

Malen starts hammering his finger at the 3rd floor level display so much that he broke the keys on the elevator door.

Malen:" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" he screamed in aggravation that could be heard as a dull rumble throughout the Normandy.

EDI:" Do you require assistance Malen?"

Malen:" YES THIRD FLOOR NOW!" he shouted.

EDI:" Will do, also you don't have to shout I can hear you."

When the elevator finally reached the 3rd floor, Malen raced around the corner to his left and found the first bathroom he sees.

EDI:" Malen. The Men's restroom.." EDI was saying before Malen loudly interrupted her

Malen:" DON'T GIVE A FUCK, NEED TO GO NOW!" he shouted in irritation at EDI.

Malen opened the women's restroom door and sat on the first toilet he saw. What happened next could only be described as the only time EDI actually had the only time the pipes in the Normandy clogged. Throughout the 3rd floor, all that could be heard were the sounds of moaning, grunts, water splashing, and what sounded like the biggest whoopee cushion being sat on by a krogan.

EDI:" Are you all right Malen? Do you need to see for medical treatment?"

Malen:" (grunts) nope, just peachy EDI. Doing just fan fucking tastic! (moans)" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Malen:" Man! What the fuck was in that batarian?! (grunts loudly).

EDI:" The anatomy of Batarians consists of….."

Malen:" RETORICAL FUCKING QUESTION EDI!"

The grunting and moaning went on for at least 3 hours until finally Malen got off the toilet and flushed for the 18th time. EDI vented the air in the room and filled it with much cleaner and crisper air. Malen washed his hands and stepped out of the Women's bathroom.

Malen:" EDI. Tell Shepard to never eat batarians." He said while groaning.

EDI:" Will do Malen."


End file.
